Harry Potter and The Elementals
by Marinalefae
Summary: Four new girls come to Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year. They discover that they have powers that are beyond any other wizard and its happened before. Can they learn to control their powers in time to help Harry? REVIEW PLEASE I AM NOT ABOVE BEGGING!
1. Chapter 1 The New Neighbors

Disclaimer- the Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. They are the property of J.K Rowling, but Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania are my own creations.  
  
Vanyel Ashkevron doesn't belong to me either. He belongs to Mercedes Lackey.  
  
Prologue  
  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked together down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"We will have 4 new seventh year students this year, Minerva," Dumbledore said conversationally.  
  
"Really? Which house? Where are they transferring from?" asked Minerva.  
  
"They're from The United States of America and they've gone to Salem Academy for the last six years. Even though they are all sisters each one is in a different house."  
  
"Odd. But then Padma and Pravati Patil are in different houses."  
  
"Yes. I have a feeling this will be an interesting year."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The New Neighbors  
  
At number 4 Privet Drive Harry was locked in his room, again. Harry was seventeen now but Dumbledore still insisted that he stay with the Dursley's. Not that he could go anywhere else. His godfather, Siris Black, had died a year ago, fighting Death Eaters. And Dumbledore still believed staying with his mother's sister would help protect him during the summer.  
  
So Harry just prayed for the summer to be over soon, but there were only 3 more weeks until the train ride to Hogwarts and until he got to see his friends again. He looked out his window at the reason his uncle had locked him in his room. A new family was moving in next door at number 6 and his uncle didn't want to ruin their impression of the Dursley's.  
  
The family was large with 4 daughters, quadruplets by the look of them, about his age. All had red-gold hair like their parents but each kept their hair in a different style. One's hair was short and curly. Another's was pin-straight and fell to her waist. One had wavy hair that came to her mid-back. The last one had shoulder length hair that fell in ringlets. They were helping their mum and dad unload large boxes from a truck. They were totally ignoring Dudley and his friends' attempts to get their attention.  
  
Later that evening after Dudley' friends had left, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley went out to dinner to celebrate his acceptance to Oxford and left Harry alone with strict instructions not to leave his room.  
  
But at six o'clock the doorbell rang and Harry decided to answer it. He opened the door and saw the new neighbors.  
  
"Uh, Hello." Harry said.  
  
"Hi!" said the girl with short hair, " We're your new neighbors!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. My aunt and uncle aren't here now, maybe you could come back tomorrow." Harry said nervously.  
  
The father finally spoke, "That's okay, we'll talk until they get here. If that's alright?"  
  
"Uh, I guess." Harry stood aside, "Come in."  
  
The six people entered the house and walked into the lounge.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I'm Christopher Black." He said and shook Harry's hand. "This is my wife Katherine and my daughters Cleo, Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira."  
  
"Err. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he said quickly.  
  
The daughter jaws dropped and eyes widened.  
  
"Y.You're.H.Harry.P.Potter?!" Curania stuttered.  
  
"You know me?" Harry was shocked. He had thought they were Muggles. Uncle Vernon is not going to be happy.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Cleo screeched.  
  
"Did you think only English wizards and witches knew of you?" Mêlée asked.  
  
"Oh, No, but I never dared hope that any witches or wizards would move in next door!" Harry was excited, despite what he knew his uncle would say when he found out, he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Did you say your name was Black?" he asked Christopher.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you.I mean.were you related to Siris Black?" he asked  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Was. He died. Last year." Harry was suddenly sad. He missed his godfather. "He was my godfather."  
  
"I'm sorry. He was my cousin."  
  
They talked for the next hour while waiting for Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin to return home. The girls were still ecstatic over meeting Harry Potter but had managed to have a real conversation over their excessive giggling.  
  
"You're in Gryffindor, right?" asked Cleo.  
  
"Yeah, what house are you all in?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm in Gryffindor, too, but." A'lira interrupted her.  
  
""I'm in Hufflepuff."  
  
"And I'm in Ravenclaw." Said Curania.  
  
"And I'm in." Mêlée started but was interrupted by her sisters saying in a scary voice: "Slytherin."  
  
Just then Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley walked in.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HARRY POTTER?" he roared.  
  
"Err.uh.err.well I." Harry stuttered.  
  
"We came by to meet you and Harry, here told us that you would be home soon so we decided to wait until you got home." Christopher said standing up from the couch. "Harry has been very nice. My name is Christopher Black and this is my wife Katherine and my daughters."  
  
"Vernon Dursley." He said coldly. "My Wife Petunia. And our son Dudley."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." Said Katherine.  
  
"Did you say Black?" asked Dudley suddenly frightened, "Like the mass murderer Siris Black?"  
  
"Yes, but Siris was innocent and died saving many lives as he faced Death Eaters." Harry said very angrily.  
  
"Easy Harry." Katherine said softly.  
  
"Wait!" Vernon became even angrier. "You mean to tell me that you are like him?" he pointed to Harry.  
  
"If you mean am I a wizard? Then yes. So are my daughters."  
  
Vernon turned bright red. "Well, I would suggest you leave." Then added lamely, "It's late."  
  
"Very well. Goodbye, Harry." Chris said then led his family out the door.  
  
"Bye Harry, "All the girls said sweetly as they walked out side.  
  
"Well aren't we lucky?" Dudley taunted. " Freaks next door, too!"  
  
Petunia hit him upside the head.  
  
"You will be nice. Adult wizards are allowed to do magic and I remember Lily saying that the Black family is old and very powerful."  
  
"Whatever." Dudley murmured as he passed Harry and went up to his room. Harry saw the worried glance that passed between his aunt and uncle as he also turned to go to his room. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Owl Post

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Owl Post  
  
The next week passed quietly. The Dursleys went out of their way to avoid the neighbors and Harry spent a lot of time with them. It was Friday night when he decided to write to Ron and Hermione about his new neighbors.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you doing? Is anything exciting happening at the Burrow? You won't guess what's happened to me! New neighbors moved in next-door and guess what! They're wizards and witches! There are four girls and they're going to Hogwarts this year. They're in their seventh year too. It is so nice having a wizarding family living next door. The Dursleys aren't happy though. Maybe we can get together with Hermione and may new neighbors before school starts. I have to go now but I'll write back soon.  
  
Harry  
  
He rolled the parchment up, tied it, and then started his letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Guess what happened to me! No, no one is trying to kill me again! A wizarding family moved in next door. They have 4 daughters from Salem Academy in America. They're in their seventh year too, and they're going to Hogwarts. Maybe we can all get together before school starts again. I will write again soon.  
  
Harry  
  
He tied them to Hedwig's legs and gave her instructions as to where to go and which person got which letter. He watched Hedwig fly out into the night then went to bed.  
  
The next day Harry woke slowly. Today was going to be horrible. It was Dudley's birthday and his birthdays were always hell for Harry. Maybe I can go hide next door.  
  
Harry got up and got dressed then went downstairs. The Dursley's sat around the table and completely ignored him as he walked in.  
  
"I have a surprise for you today, Dudders." Uncle Vernon was saying.  
  
"What is it?" Dudley screeched.  
  
"Lets go outside and you'll see." Everyone got up and followed Vernon outside. Curious, Harry followed too.  
  
In the driveway was a brand-new looking Austin Healey.  
  
Dudley screeched. He had to be one of the biggest James Bond fans alive and it often got annoying. He ran to the car and caught the keys that Vernon tossed to him. He opened the car and frowned at the dash.  
  
"Where's all the gadgets?" he complained.  
  
"Well, you can't get it with all the devices that James Bond does." Harry's uncle defended.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN OR CAN'T!!!!! I WANT THE GADGETS!!!!!"  
  
Harry shook his head and went back inside. Later that day he headed over to spend time with the girls next door.  
  
"Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" he was asking Mêlée who was the only one home. The other girls had left to go Muggle shopping in London with their mum. But Mêlée had not wanted to go so now they sat on the couch in the lounge talking about Hogwarts and the teachers there. And for once Harry didn't feel odd talking with a Slytherin. She wasn't prejudice like all the others he had meet and he hoped that she didn't change.  
  
"Yeah. I'm excited but a little scared. I've heard that the Slytherins at Hogwarts are very prejudice. It's not like that at Salem. Everyone gets along well." She explained.  
  
A little bit later Cleo, A'lira, Curania, and their mum came home, loaded down with bags. He had discovered that their mum was a Squib but she was just like Mrs. Weasley when it came to her daughters.  
  
"Hey look, it's Harry!" Cleo cried dropping her bags to give him a hug.  
  
"Uh, hi Cleo." He said nervously patting her shoulder.  
  
"Cleo! You're scaring the poor boy!" her mum cried. Everyone laughed. The girls carried their bags upstairs to their room then rushed back down to hang out with Harry. They talked for a couple hours before A'lira stood up and walked over to a black stereo on an entertainment center.  
  
"Whatcha doin', A'lira?" Curania asked as A'lira fished through a very large CD collection.  
  
"Well I thought we could listen to music." She answered.  
  
"Music?" Harry asked. He didn't really listen too much in the way of  
music. Sometimes he'd hear Dudley's stereo through the walls but  
never listened to any otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, we may be wizards but we love Muggle music." Mêlée said, "Especially American music."  
  
" Hey! A'lira, put on one of the CD's." Cleo said. "So Harry can hear  
some of it."  
  
"No you don't have to." Harry started.  
  
"Of shut it Harry, we haven't got a chance to just listen to some music in a month." A'lira said finding a CD then put it in the Player. The girls sank into the couch next to Harry and turned on the stereo. Then a woman's voice came over the speakers.  
  
Harry listened quietly and when it was over asked, "Who sang that?"  
  
"LeAnn Rimes."  
  
"It's a song called "Light In Your Eyes"  
  
"It was beautiful!" he said. A few minutes later their dad came in.  
  
"Did I hear music?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, dad." Said Cleo.  
  
"We thought we'd listen to some music!" cried A'lira  
  
"Maybe we can bring some of our CDs with us to Hogwarts." Mêlée suggested to her dad.  
  
"Maybe, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore, but maybe he'll let you play some at the Halloween Ball or something," Chris said. "Now, your mum has made you all something for dinner. You can join us, Harry, then you can even stay for supper if you like."  
  
"Uh, thank you." He said politely and followed them into the kitchen.  
  
Later that evening after supper Harry returned to the Dursley's.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Uncle Vernon shouted when Harry walked in.  
  
"What do you care?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"You'd better not have messed anything up or caused any trouble! You've missed supper, you don't get to eat!" he shouted.  
  
"I've already eaten. And for your information, I was next door all day. Goodnight." With that Harry went up to his room. There on his desk were two letters and Hedwig was sitting in her cage. Harry got out a treat from a box he kept and handed it to her. He picked up the first letter. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I think it is sooo cool that you have a wizarding family close to you. I can't wait to meet them. Four girls you said? Are they hot? What houses are they in? What are they like? Maybe I can get mum to let me come over before school. Ask them about it.  
Oh, mum is calling me for dinner! Talk to you later, Harry.  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry laughed. Ever since last year instead of only talking about Quidditch all the time now he talked about two things: Quidditch and whoever was the hottest girl at the moment. He put Ron's letter down and picked up Hermione's.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am fine Harry. How are you doing? I think it is wonderful that you have a wizarding family living next door to you. I hope they're nice. You said that they have 4 daughters, right? Maybe I can meet them before school starts. That would be nice considering how bored I am here. I've already finished my homework for the summer and I've memorized the books needed for this school year. Have you even started on yours? I bet you haven't. You might want to start soon because some of it was difficult, even for me! Maybe I can come over to see you soon. Have you written to Ron, yet? I'll bet he's really excited to have 4 new girls in our class this year. What houses are they in? Gryffindor? Well I can only hope that if they're in Gryffindor that they are smarter than Lavender and Pravati. All they talk about is boys, boys, and boys. Well I have got to go now. Ask your neighbors if they would be willing to let me come over and meet them before school starts, okay? Bye. ~Hermione  
  
Harry put down Hermione's letter. She was right. He hadn't started his homework for the summer nor had he gotten his books yet though he had gotten his letter. He made a mental note to ask Chris if it would be okay if Ron and Hermione could come over for a day or two. Then he went to bed. He was awakened later that night by screams coming from next door. 


	3. Chapter 3 Attack At Number 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Attack At Number 6  
  
Harry grabbed his wand rushed to his window. His heart sank as he saw a large group of Death Eaters appear outside. He ran out of his room and slammed into his uncle and aunt.  
  
"What is going on?!!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Stay here and be QUIET!" he told them sternly and rushed out the back door. He snuck around the back of the house quickly. A Death Eater stood guard at the door.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry said and the Death Eater fell down stunned. Inside Harry heard Chris trying to hold back the Death Eaters that were closing in around them. He heard one of the girls scream and he ran into the house.  
  
A'lira was struggling against one Death Eater that held her and Curania was knocked out on the floor. Chris stood in front of his wife and Mêlée her wand out and was trying to protect Curania while Cleo was trying to free A'lira. Harry stunned every Death Eater he could and Chris disarmed the others.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked, exhausted. Just then ministry members, aurors and Dumbledore apparted in. "Well how wonderful of you to join us." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
The aurors took the Death Eaters and apparted them to Azakban. "Mr. and Mrs. Black I would suggest you pack up your things. I believe you would be safer if you all stayed at Hogwarts for now. Obviously you are valuable to Voldemort or he wouldn't have sent so many of his Death Eaters if you weren't important to him."  
  
"What would he want with us?" Chris asked trying to comfort his wife who was still hysterical.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry said trying to calm himself. "He always has some new twisted idea to take over the wizarding world."  
  
"Well, anyway, I suggest that all of you come to Hogwarts, tonight. You too, Harry." Dumbledore said then went to talk with some aurors that were keep watch for any more unusual movement.  
  
Dumbledore came back a few minutes later. "Johnson and Chase will wait while you get you're things pack. Then they will escort you to Hogsmeade via the Knight Bus then take the carriages to Hogwarts, okay?" they nodded. "Good, I have to go now the Ministry and the Order of Phoenix are awaiting my return." Then he was gone.  
  
The female auror came over to Harry. "I'm Taylor Johnson. I'll go with you to your house and try to calm down your aunt and uncle while you pack your things, 'kay?" With that she swept out the door and headed to Harry's house. Harry gave Chris and the others a quick glance before following Johnson to his house.  
  
They walked through the door and were greeted by Uncle Vernon's shotgun in their faces. He finally lowered the gun when he recognized who it was.  
  
"WHAT THE BLAZES HAPPENED!?" his face was bright red.  
  
"Harry you go pack your things and I'll explain everything to your uncle," said Johnson as she turned to Vernon. "Mr. Dursley, there was an attack next door. Your nephew was brave enough to save them. You should be proud of him. But to ensure his safety and that of your neighbors we will be taking them to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer." Harry heard her explain as he went upstairs.  
  
It didn't take him long to pack and he was soon dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the stairs. He walked out the front door that Johnson held open for him.  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" She asked.  
  
"No," he said plainly then went to join Chris, Katherine, Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania by their house. The male auror, Chase, raised his wand and out of nowhere came a giant triple-decker purple bus, the Knight Bus. 


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting New People

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meeting New People  
  
With the help of the bus boy they loaded onto the Knight bus and went all the way up to the third floor. The walls were lined with beds and some large comfortable chairs. The girls took some of the beds while their parents, Johnson, and Chase took some of the chairs. Harry took a bed on the farthest side. His trunk and Hedwig sat between his bed and the one Cleo had claimed. She was already asleep.  
  
"The driver says that we should be there in a couple hours." Said Chase.  
  
The next thing Harry knew. He was being shook awake by Cleo.  
"Harry, Harry, wake up! We're there." She said.  
  
Reluctantly he got up and dragged his trunk down and off the bus. Cleo had offered to carry Hedwig for her dad had already taken her trunk down. Johnson and Chase led them to the horseless carriages that they learned last year was actually pulled by winged horses that are invisible to everyone who had not seen someone die. The trunks were loaded on the back of the carriages and they piled into three different ones. Harry, Cleo and Johnson were in one. Chris, Mêlée, and A'lira in another. And Katherine, Chase, and Curania were in the last one. It wasn't long before they reached Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape awaited them at the main entrance.  
  
"It is so good to see you all alright." Said Professor McGonagall as she gave Katherine a hug.  
  
"Follow me. Your luggage will be brought up by the house elves." Stated Professor Snape then he turned and walked down the hall. The group followed Snape through a series of long twisting corridors. Finally he stopped at a picture of four young women in beautiful Victorian gowns.  
  
"Ooh, what do you want, Snape!?" one cried when he woke her up.  
  
He turned to Chris, "You'll be staying in the rooms behind this portrait. There's enough for all of you. The password is Draconis Noir." With that he left.  
  
The girls, now all wide-awake, were chattering among themselves. When they noticed Snape leaving, they cried out, "Bye Sevy!" then turned back to the group in front of them.  
  
"Ooh, hello," said one.  
  
"It's been so long since we've seen anyone." Said another.  
  
"I'm Christy," said one in a red dress. She indicated to one in a green dress, "this is Michele. That is Caitlin in the blue down there on the end. And," she pointed to the girl in yellow on her other side, "this is Aine."  
  
Michele was getting annoyed, "password?"  
  
"Uh, Draconis Noir." Chris told her and the picture sung open. They heard the girls still talking even after the picture sung closed.  
  
The common room was large and in a half-circle shape. Six doors were evenly spaced around the room. A large couch and several chairs were in front of a giant stone fireplace. The walls were green, blue, red, and yellow swirled in an intricate design. The hardwood floor was a dark mahogany and was covered with area rugs that like the walls were green, blue, red, and yellow in intricate designs. Before long everyone decided that it would be better to just get some sleep. But no one slept well.  
  
The next day Harry woke up early, got dressed, and went out into the common room. Chris and Katherine were already awake and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Chris said when he saw Harry. "I want to thank you, Harry. With out you." he paused.  
  
"It's alright, Mr. Black, I'm just glad I got there in time." He gave Cleo's door a quick glance. But Chris saw it and smiled.  
  
"So am I, Harry. So am I."  
  
They started talking until the girls woke up.  
  
"Good, you're up." Katherine said as she got up and hugged her daughters.  
  
"You all want some breakfast?" Chris asked, "We could go down to the Great Hall and eat."  
  
The girls rushed out of the portrait before Harry even got up out of the chair he was sitting in. After getting lost twice they made it to the Great Hall. There were several students who had signed on to stay during the summer and all of the teachers were sitting at the high table talking. Professor McGonagall looked up from her conversation with Madam Pomfrey and saw them. Soon there were two more chairs at the high table.  
  
Chris and Katherine took their seats at the high table while Harry and the girls sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Food appeared on the table in front of them.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Saint Potter!" Harry heard a very familiar voice from behind him. Sure enough when Harry turned around there stood the tall white blond Slytherin seeker and the boy that had tormented Harry ever since the first train ride to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, were right behind him.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Malfoy?" Mêlée asked. "Are you related to Narcissa?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my mum. What's it to ya?" Draco snapped.  
  
The girls looked horrified. "We're your cousins." Mêlée said plainly.  
  
A look of horror came across his face before looking up at the high table then turning and leaving the Hall. Harry and the girls laughed for a good ten minutes. After the meal was over Professor McGonagall and the girls' parents came over.  
  
"The headmaster would like to see you." McGonagall said. They followed her to the Griffin that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs."  
  
The griffin moved out of the way and revealed a spiraling staircase. When they reached Dumbledore's office they sat down in newly conjured chairs. Dumbledore sat in his high-backed chair behind his desk. He looked at them through his half-moon glasses and started.  
  
"I realize that you all have had a shock." He stood up and picked up a package of Lemon Drops. "Want one?" Everyone but A'lira declined. "School will start soon and you still need to get school supplies, for one. Another issue is where you two," he pointed to Chris and Katherine. "Should stay. I believe it would be better if you remain in the rooms you are in now even once your daughters move into their dormitories. Or you can find somewhere else. We have yet to find out the reasons behind the attack but we are working on it."  
  
Chris looked at his wife, "I believe we would like to stay here where we are close to our girls."  
  
"Very well. Professor McGonagall has volunteered to take you down to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. And so has Johnson." The auror stepped out from the shadow she had been hiding in. "I suggest you all get going."  
  
They traveled to the Leaky Cauldron via the floo powder and Dumbledore's fireplace. Professor McGonagall led them into the small area behind the Leaky Cauldron that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. She opened the wall and they set about getting their new books and such.  
  
They headed to Gring Gotts wizarding bank first and took out enough money then headed to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Okay dad, where's the list." Asked Curania.  
  
Chris dug around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out the piece of parchment.  
  
"Okay let's see:  
  
Standard book of spells Grade 7  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
The Guide to Different Dimensions and Demons  
By Rupert Giles  
  
Wandless Magic and How To Use It For Defense  
By W. Rosenberg"  
  
He listed the three books and then they went to find the books. When they found the books they paid for them then headed to Madam Maxims Robes For Every Occasion.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Harry smiled as he saw Hermione and Ron running towards him from Ollivander's. Ron had broken his wand last year, Again.  
  
"Hey Guys!" he greeted.  
  
"Oh, Harry, we heard what happened and hoped you'd be here today!" Ron said. Then held up his new wand, "I got a new one!"  
  
Harry smiled then remembered the people standing behind him. "Oh, these are my new neighbors. Cleo, Curania, A'lira, Mêlée, and their parents Christopher and Katherine." He said then introduced Hermione and Ron.  
  
"It is nice to meet you." Hermione greeted. "Harry's told us about you. I'm gad to meet you and I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"Hermione, you talk to much," Ron laughed as she began to talk with Curania about schoolwork. Hermione and Ron accompanied them to the rest of the shopping.  
  
"Hey Harry, have you seen the newest broom? The Lightning Blot?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." they soon were off to the Quidditch store leaving the girls alone in a small robe shop.  
  
"How long have you known Harry, Hermione?" Cleo asked.  
  
" Since our first year at Hogwarts," Hermione answered as she looked through a rack of robes that were on sale.  
  
"Have you two ever, like, gone out?" she asked innocently.  
  
Hermione made a face, "You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"No, I'm not." She insisted.  
  
Hermione smiled, "No we've never gone out and last time I checked he was free."  
  
With that she left Cleo standing there. Her sisters were laughing.  
  
"You like Harry!" taunted A'lira.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Cleo cried suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Mêlée shouted at both of them.  
  
"Oh, Mêlée, you're no fun!" Curania fake pouted.  
  
"Damn straight." They all laughed before following Hermione out of the shop.  
  
They met Harry, Ron, their parents, Johnson and Professor McGonagall at the Leaky Cauldron not long after. Harry and Ron were talking about the new broom and how fast it was suppose to fly.  
  
"Ginny's got a new broom and has been practicing a lot over the summer. It is going to be hard to beat her for Seeker this year, Harry." Ron was saying.  
  
"I know. She's not bad but I really want to win the Cup this year." Harry answered. "Oh hi." He said as they walked up to the table that he and Ron were sitting at. They ordered and paid for 5 cups of Butterbear.  
  
"Hey, when's your Birthday?" Ron tried to start a conversation.  
  
"October 31." Mêlée murmured.  
  
"You were born on Halloween?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Curania said taking a sip of her Butterbear.  
  
They continued taking until Katherine came over. "We're getting ready to leave. Come on." Ron and Hermione went to go find their parents will they got their packages and returned to Hogwarts with no problems. 


	5. Chapter 5 The School Year Starts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The School Year Starts  
  
The next two weeks went by quickly and quietly and before they knew it the day of the Welcoming Feast had arrived. Chris and Katherine had gone to talk to Professor McGonagall who had actually turned out to be Katherine's grandmother. Cleo and Harry sat next to each other on the couch while Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira sat in chairs facing them.  
  
"I'm a little nervous about tonight." Said A'lira.  
  
"What's there to be nervous about?" Cleo asked.  
  
"Oh, it'll be easy for you. You've already met three people in your house." Curania defended.  
  
"Yeah the only ones I've met are stuck-up-Death-Eater-sons." Mêlée said angrily.  
  
"I'm sure you all will met lots of people in your houses." Harry said trying to end the argument. "Hey, I know! Why don't you play some music? You did say that it calms you."  
  
The girls looked at each other then smiled. A'lira went into her room and brought out a small black box and a large bag.  
  
"We know that electronic devices don't work on Hogwarts grounds so we enchanted it to play our CDs with magic." Curania explained, digging around in the bag for a CD.  
  
"Cool!" Harry exclaimed. Soon a beautiful voice floated through the small black box.  
"Was that the same girl as the last one?" he asked as the voice faded.  
  
"No, this was Janet Jackson singing 'Together Again'." Cleo said as she turned off the enchanted CD player.  
  
"You were right, Harry." A'lira said.  
  
"Yeah, I do feel calmer." Curania laughed.  
  
Afterward they sat and talked more calmly, laughing at jokes made about the Welcoming Feast. Before they knew it Katherine had come in and was intrusting them to get ready for the feast.  
  
"The others will be here within the hour. You'd better hurry." She said and Harry and the girls went into their rooms and changed into their robes. They walked together to the Great Hall. They split up and headed to their house tables. A'lira went to the Hufflepuff table and Curania went to the Ravenclaw table. Mêlée went to the Slytherin table while Harry and Cleo went to the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later the rest of the students filed in through the main doors. Ron, Hermione and Ginny found their way to where Harry and Cleo were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Hermione, Ginny." Harry said as they sat down. "Ginny, this is Cleo. Cleo, this is Ginny, Ron's sister."  
  
"Hi!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Hello." Cleo replied shaking Ginny's hand.  
  
When all of the second through seventh year students had taken their seats Professor McGonagall lead the first years up to where a three-legged stool and the sorting hat waited in front of the High Table.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "A few start of term notices. A reminder to all students, the dark forest is off limits to all. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to also remind you that no magic is to used in the corridors." He paused as though he was going to say something else then motioned for Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting ceremony.  
  
Once the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up again, "I would like to introduce first our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Ashkevron. I would also like to introduce four new transfers. They are from Salem Academy and are in their seventh year. Cleo, A'lira, Mêlée, and Curania Black." The hall applauded as Dumbledore encouraged the girls to stand up on their seats so everyone could see them.  
  
Once they sat back down Dumbledore announced the start of the feast and the food appeared on the table. Like always Ron ate and ate and ate and ate. Hermione, Ginny and Cleo got into a long conversation about the upcoming classes and the N.E.W.T.s. Harry was trying to have a conversation with Ron who just seemed interested in his food.  
  
Soon Dumbledore was announcing the end of the feast and everyone left to find his or her dormitories. Hermione, being Head Girl, gathered the first years and showed them the way to the Gryffindor dormitory, while Harry, Ron, and Cleo took another route.  
  
They sat in the common room for a while after discovering that the house elves had moved their belongings from the other rooms to their new ones. Hermione joined them after Professor McGonagall showed her where the Head Girl's rooms were.  
  
"It will be difficult staying in the girl's dormitory without knowing anyone, Hermione," Cleo said, a little disappointed in hearing that Hermione, the only girl Cleo knew in Gryffindor, was not going to be staying in the dormitory with her.  
  
"Sorry, Cleo, Lavender and Pravati are not that bad. Not too bright, but not bad," Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, I know, 'Mione." Cleo said. "Well, I'm gonna head up to bed. Tomorrow's a big day." She got up from the couch. "Goodnight." She headed up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"I'm head to bed, too." Hermione said standing up, saying goodnight and leaving for the Head Girl's room.  
  
Harry and Ron headed up to their dormitory after playing an hour-long game of chess and went to bed.  
  
The next morning they all met in the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore announced the beginning of breakfast and the food appeared. They talked about the new DADA teacher and their hopes for what classes they'll have. Not long before the feast ended the new schedules were passed out.  
  
"Let's see," Cleo said looking at the schedule. "First N.E.W.T Potions, and then N.E.W.T DADA. Tomorrow I have N.E.W.T Transfigurations, then History of Magic class."  
  
"We haven't taken Potions in a year." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, we had a choice last year, whether or not to take it and as long as Professor Snape is the potions teacher, I will never willingly take potions," Ron declared.  
  
"Well, I've always been good at potions. Top of my class at Salem and I can't wait to study under a real Potions Master. And I've heard that N.E.W.T. Potions classes are challenging and small at Hogwarts. I can't wait." Cleo said taking a bite out of her toast. "Well, anyway, we'll have DADA, transfiguration, and history of magic with you." Harry said and Cleo laughed along with everyone else.  
  
They left a little before the rest of the students to get their books from their dorms. Harry and Ron had N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures first and Hermione had N.E.W.T. Arithmancy. So Cleo grabbed her books and headed down to the dungeons for her Potions class.  
  
She arrived ten minutes early for the class and only Professor Snape was there. He looked up at her when she walked in.  
  
"Sit anywhere, Miss. Black, there are only three other students who have chosen to and are worthy of taking this class." He said. It was well known that Snape only took the best students into his N.E.W.T. Potions Class. Cleo wasn't surprised when Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira walked in five minutes later. 


	6. Chapter 6 Competition

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Competition  
  
Mêlée's first night in the Slytherin dormitory was not nearly as pleasant as her sisters'. She had followed the rest of her housemates down into the dungeons to the dorm. The Slytherins automatically shunned her, seeing how her sisters were in other houses and her mother was a Squib. She sat alone in a chair staring at the fireplace.  
  
"Did you see that Mudblood Granger?" she heard Malfoy asking the large group that had congregated around him.  
  
"Yeah, she's so sure of herself. I bet she bribed the judges to make her Head Girl! I shoulda been Head Girl!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, her pug- like face scrunched up in anger.  
  
"She's just a filthy, little Mudblood. And the professors are just Mudblood lovers." Malfoy added. Crabbe and Goyle agreed along with the rest of the group.  
  
"You're wrong." Mêlée said loudly but emotionlessly.  
  
Malfoy and his group stood up from the circle of chairs they had been sitting in and walked over to her. She still stared at the flames that danced around in the fireplace.  
  
"What did you say?" Malfoy demanded.  
  
"Do you have a problem with your ears? Maybe you should go down and see Madam Pomfrey about that." She continued to stare at the fireplace.  
  
"She's just a stupid Mudblood lover, too!" Pansy said.  
  
"Yeah, why did you have to transfer from Salem, Mudblood lover? Did they kick you out?" Millicent Bullstrode laughed.  
  
"I bet she's as bad as Longbottom!" Goyle drawled.  
  
Mêlée stood up slowly and turned to them. "I'll have you know that I was the best in my class at Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Herbology and DADA. I was Quidditch captain for the Slytherin Team. I was a prefect. Plus I have a black belt in NMDA."  
  
"What's NMDA? Some stupid thing you just made up?" Malfoy laughed.  
  
"No. Would you like me to show you?" Mêlée asked. Malfoy nodded and she took of her school rode and placed in over the chair.  
  
Malfoy grabbed for his wand but before he could pull it out she had punched him in the nose, breaking it. Blood dripping out of his nose and his wand thrown out of his reach, he charged at her. She easily flipped him over his shoulder. He landed on the hard, stone floor with a loud thud.  
  
"NMDA stands for Non-Magical Defensive Arts." She picked up her robe and walked calmly up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
The next morning she joined her sisters in the first class of the term, N.E.W.T. Potions. Professor Snape stood up as they all sat down.  
  
"This is the entire class for the rest of the year. You will be brewing some of the most complicated potions ever developed. The first term we will be working on the following potions," he tapped the black board and a list of potions appeared.  
  
First Term Syllabus:  
  
Invisibility Potion  
  
Mind-Reading potion  
  
Wolfsbane Potion  
  
Veritaserum  
  
"If you can complete these we will move on to some really difficult potions." He continued. "These are the ingredients you will need for the first potion you will be brewing." He tapped the blackboard again and a list of ingredients for the Invisibility Potion. "Well, what are you waiting for? COPY IT DOWN!"  
  
The girls set about copying the ingredients down. Snape made sure that they were working then went up to his desk to finish lesson plans. After she finished copying the ingredients down, Cleo, began to get out hers.  
  
"Lets see. Moon-root, pixy wing, powdered unicorn horn, stardust, new- moon dew, Pegasus hoof-root and Pegasus feathers." She muttered as she gathered them up.  
  
Across the room Curania and Mêlée gathered their ingredients and were talking quietly.  
"Are the Slytherins as bad as they look?" Curania was asking.  
  
"Yes. They're nothing but extremely stupid, prejudice, Death Eater wannabe brats." Mêlée spat. "Makes me ashamed to be a Slytherin. What are the Ravenclaws like?"  
  
"They're nice. Not as stupid as the ones at Salem though." Curania said as she spread out the pixy wings so they could dry.  
  
"Interesting opinion, Miss Black," Snape's voice made them jump and turn. He was standing right behind them. "However, I do not tolerate talking in my class. 10 points from Ravenclaw, Miss Black."  
  
"But sir, I was talking as well," Mêlée declared angrily. "You should take points from my house as well instead of being so prejudice against everyone else."  
  
"I decide who I take points from!" Snape said. He walked back up to his desk to note the point's deduction.  
  
The girls looked at each other mischievously then they all started talking loudly. Snape nearly jumped out of his seat. "MISS BLACK!!!"  
  
"Yes." The four girls smiled innocently.  
  
Snape just stared at them then shook his head.  
  
The rest of the potions class went along uneventfully and afterward A'lira and Curania went off to Herbology while Cleo and Mêlée went to join the Gryffindors and Slytherins in DADA.  
  
Professor Ashkevron sat at the desk at the head of the classroom and stood when the students filed into the room. He was a tall and darkly handsome man, his long black hair fell past his shoulders. He was dressed in white ruffled shirt. He wore a white jacket with blue trim and golden leaves embroidered on it, laced up in the front and belted at his waist. His white pants were tucked into his gold knee-high boots. He walked over to the center of the platform his long red cape trailing behind him.  
  
"Take your seats please." He said. Cleo sat next to Hermione while Ron sat next to Harry near the front of the classroom. Mêlée sat near the front as well her eyes still on the new teacher. She didn't even notice when Millicent Bullstrode reluctantly say next to her.  
  
"Welcome to your first N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. I am Professor Vanyel Ashkevron." He paused and looked out over his class. Everyone seemed to be listening intently. "I have looked over the material cover in the last six years. You've studied defense against magical creatures, spells, and the theories behind it all, but never have you studied wandless magic, the different dimensions, or demons. This is what we will be covering over the next year."  
  
He walked down the few stairs to the level of the rest of the class. "Can anyone define wandless magic for me?" he asked.  
  
Immediately two hands raised, Hermione's and Cleo's. "Yes, Miss Black."  
  
Cleo smiled, "Wandless magic is the use of magic through pure intent instead of with incantations and wands. Many young witches and wizards use wandless magic when they are angry or scared before they get their letters to the magic school in their area."  
  
"That is correct, Miss Black." Professor Ashkevron praised, " Ten point to Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors smiled. All except for Hermione.  
  
"Wandless magic, like Miss Black said, is used most often by young witches or wizards who do not have wands and is usually used by accident. However, if an opponent should disarm you, you can use wandless magic to defend yourself. Open your Wandless Magic and How To Use It For Defense book to chapter one; the Basics of wandless magic."  
  
The class hurried to take out and open their books. "I want you to read this chapter, then we'll discuss it. We'll do some reading for the first couple of classes then we'll begin practicing." He went back up to his desk while the class began reading. Cleo raised her hand. He looked up at her, "Yes Miss Black."  
  
"I've already read the entire book." She said. Hermione looked at her in shock, only she had ever read any of the books before coming to school.  
  
"Alright, Miss Black. Would you like to look through a couple extra credit projects?" Professor Ashkevron asked, pulling out a stack of parchments that held possible extra credit research projects.  
  
Hermione watched in horror as Cleo got up and sat down on a stool across from Professor Ashkevron. Jealousy bubbled through her as she watched the professor smile as he handed Cleo the stack of parchments.  
  
Cleo smiled at the professor as he handed her the parchments, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Your welcome, Miss Black. It is nice to know that someone cares about making good marks in this class." He smiled and turned back to some papers from his first class that he was grading. She looked through the large stack of parchments for nearly the rest of the period before she found the one she wanted to do.  
  
She read the project description again.  
  
Write a two-foot essay using one of the following topics.  
  
Choose a dimension and research the inhabitants and their cultures,  
the landscapes and any forms of magic used in the dimension.  
  
OR  
Choose a demon and research its appearances, habits, habitats,  
religions, and its magical quality.  
  
"I would like to do this one." She smiled and showed Professor Ashkevron. He took the parchment from her and looked it over.  
  
"Okay, Miss Black." He said and pulled out another parchment. "You will need to use some of the books in the restricted section so here is the permission form you will need." She smiled sweetly at him before returning to her seat. The class was soon over. They gathered up their books and left the classroom. Once outside the classroom Hermione left quickly to the Gryffindor Tower to "get something". Ron who was completely confused, which happened often, at her behavior looked after her as she walked away in the direction of the Tower.  
  
"What's gotten into Hermione?" he asked as he, Harry, and Cleo headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Don't know." Said Harry, "She's been acting a little weird lately. I really have no clue why."  
  
They entered the Hall and took their usual seat except Cleo took a seat next to Ron, Hermione's normal seat, but no one seemed to notice. That is until Hermione came in.  
  
"YOU'RE IN MY SEAT!" Hermione bellowed, her face turning a bright red.  
  
"Is your name on it?" Cleo asked without even looking up at her.  
  
"I ALWAYS SIT THERE!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Hermione calm down!" Ron said, nervously. He had seen her lose her temper before but never over something so stupid as a seat.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, you can sit over here by me and Ginny." Harry said, desperately trying to get her to calm down.  
  
Hermione looked at the four of them and then realized something. Cleo's hair hung to her shoulders in ringlets, similar to the way Hermione wore hers! This just added to Hermione's list of odd similarities. She looked at them again. Cleo was taking over her spot in the group!  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore." She said before turning and leaving the Great Hall. The entire hall looked after her and laughed, all except Harry, Ron, Cleo, and Ginny.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked taking a chicken leg and taking a bite.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied with an odd sense of deja vu. "Ginny has she said anything to you?"  
  
"No, which is odd, because she usually tells me everything." Ginny looked confused.  
  
Cleo was quiet as she ate and silently wished for the meal to over with quickly. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had continued talking, about Quidditch this time.  
  
"Hey, Ron, do you know you have any ideas of who all is trying out for Quidditch this year?" Harry was asking.  
  
"I don't know. It wouldn't surprise me if this year's team is almost the same as last year because of how good we did last year, that they want us to do the same this year." Ron said proudly. "Hey, Ginny, are you going to try and challenge Harry for Seeker, again?"  
  
All heads at the Gryffindor table turned to see what she was going to say. Two years ago, when Professor Umbridge had tried to take over Hogwarts in the name of the Ministry, Ginny had taken over Harry's position as Seeker when he had been suspended from playing Quidditch. She hadn't been bad but she was not nearly as good as Harry.  
  
"I don't know, yet." She answered. "I enjoy playing Seeker but Harry is the better player so I'll probably just leave Harry to it."  
  
They all seemed to accept what she had said and turned back to their meals. Harry looked at Cleo.  
  
"Did you play Quidditch at Salem, Cleo?" he asked.  
  
Cleo looked up from her chicken. "What?"  
  
"Did you play Quidditch at Salem?" he asked again.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I was a Keeper." She said plainly looking back at her chicken.  
  
"Oh, so I guess you won't be trying out then, huh? Since Ron's Quidditch captain and the keeper." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I'll just watch." She finished her chicken quickly. "Uh, I'm finished. I'm gonna go to the library for a while since we don't have any classes this afternoon." And then she left. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Elementals' Myth

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Elementals' Myth  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly. Cleo went to the library like she had told Harry and Ron and began researching her extra credit project. Harry and Ron had gone up to the Gryffindor common room and played chess nearly all afternoon long. And no one knew where Hermione had run off to and she didn't show up for supper.  
  
The next day Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in the Great Hall eating there breakfast already when Hermione came in.  
  
"Where's Cleo?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't know." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't seen her this morning." Ron added.  
  
"We were beginning to wonder where you were. We were beginning to worry." Harry said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I just needed to think." she said as she sat down.  
  
The rest of the breakfast was rather quiet and before long they were all leaving for their first Transfiguration class. Ginny left for her Defense Against the Dark Arts which she was looking forward to because she had been told just how incredibly handsome Professor Ashkevron looked from afar was nothing compared to what he looked like up close. The boys shook their heads at her as she ran off to be the first one to the class.  
  
"This is almost as bad as when Lockhart was the DADA teacher." Ron complained.  
  
"Yeah, except Professor Ashkevron isn't completely stupid or full of himself." Harry argued.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked down to where the Transfiguration class was held. On the way they met up with Cleo. Hermione was very quiet and just kept walking while Ron and Harry hung back a little to talk with Cleo.  
  
"Hey Cleo!" Ron greeted.  
  
"Hi." She said softly.  
  
"Where have you been lately?" Harry asked as they turned another corner.  
  
"No where special." She answered.  
  
They entered the transfiguration classroom and took their seats. Cleo sat next to Harry while Hermione took a seat next to Ron. Professor McGonagall sat on her desk in her tabby cat form. Once the rest of the class had filed into their seats she leapt from her desk and turned back into her human form.  
  
"Welcome to your first Transfiguration class of your last year here at Hogwarts." She began walking up and down the rows of desks. "We will be working on very difficult Transfiguration spells. Now lets begin with copying down the following notes." She taped the blackboard at the front of the class with her wand. Words magically appeared just like they had in Potions the day before.  
  
The students quickly took out parchments and began to copy down the notes. Before class was over Professor McGonagall had also gone through the basic lesson plans for the year including: turning a any object into any form of clothing as well as turning any object into useful tools.  
  
Soon the class was over and they all headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ron chatted about Quidditch and Ginny tried to get Hermione and Cleo to talk about the 'hot new DADA professor'. It didn't work. They just quietly ate their meals.  
  
"Hey, girls. We're gonna go see Hagrid after our History of Magic class. Do you all wanna come too?" Ron asked while they made their way out of the Great Hall after they had finished eating.  
  
"Uh, sure." Cleo said as they turned down a hallway that led to the History of Magic classroom. "Who teaches History of Magic?" she asked.  
  
"Professor Binns." Ginny said before saying goodbye and heading of to her Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"Tell Hagrid that we will be stopping by later." Ron called after her. "Anyway," he turned back to Cleo, "Professor Binns is a really messed up ghost. He always calls everybody by different names."  
  
When she walked into the classroom the first thing that she saw was a translucent ghost hovering at the front of the room. She stared for a moment then thought, who better to teach History of Magic than someone who was probably there when it all happened. She laughed silently then took her seat next to Harry before all the other students, Slytherins, came in.  
  
"This is you last year here at Hogwarts." Professor Binns started. "Before I get to any interesting stuff let's call role." He proceeded to call everyone by names that weren't theirs but sounded similar. Including calling Cleo, 'Christy Blanc' and Mêlée, 'Michele Blanc'.  
  
"The Headmaster has asked me to teach Magical Legends and Myths the first semester. Why? I have no idea." The ghost began. "So take out your notes and we will begin."  
  
The class took out their quills, ink, and parchments quickly as Professor Binns began his lecture. "One of the only legend that resembles any amount of truth is the Elementals. According to legend every 150 years 4 sisters are born with very rare and unusual powers. Supposedly each sister had the power to control an element. Does anyone know what the four elements are?" he asked to the class.  
  
Immediately Hermione and Cleo raised their hands. "Christy Blanc."  
  
If looks could kill Cleo would have been dead, for Hermione had glared at Cleo as she answered.  
  
"The four Earth elements are Water, Fire, Earth, and Air."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Professor Binns mumbled as he then continued. " These sisters were hunted by dark witches and wizards of the age so that they could use their powers for dark purposes. According to the legend the last sisters were born in 1830 however they did not live past their twenty- fifth birthday. A powerful dark wizard had allegedly seduced one sister, the one with the power to control water, to leave her sisters and use her power to help destroy them. On their twenty-fifth birthday they confronted each other in a large battle in northern Scotland along with the armies from both sides of the war. Before the end all of the sisters had died."  
  
He looked out over the classroom the entire class was staring at him. No one had taken any notes. For once in all of their time at Hogwarts everyone manages to stay awake during Professor Binns lecture. The class was soon over and everyone kept sneaking glances at Cleo and Mêlée. 


	8. Chapter 8 Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Quidditch Tryouts  
  
Later that evening Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Cleo sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was looking over her notes. She still wasn't talking to the rest of them. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess while Cleo sat reading one of her American Quidditch books.  
  
"Its weird isn't it?" Harry said after Ron moved his knight and put Harry in checkmate, again. And everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Huh?" Ron and Cleo said at once.  
  
Hermione shook her head and without even looking up said, "he means what Professor Binns said in class today."  
  
"Oh, what about it?" Cleo said turning back to her book. All the other people in the Common Room began going up stairs to their dormitories.  
  
"Four sisters. Every 150 years they're born and the last ones were born exactly 150 years before you and your sisters." Harry rambled of the reasons to Cleo.  
  
"Come on, Harry." She put down her book and laughed out loud. "You don't believe that legend do you?"  
  
"More than one legend has turned out to be fact." Ron reasoned.  
  
"Right. Whatever, Ron." She said standing up. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Harry and Ron looked after her as she disappeared up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked.  
  
" I don't know." Harry answered.  
  
"Men!" Hermione exclaimed. "You both are stupid. She not going to admit that she's got these special powers. She probably doesn't even know." She still was looking at her notes.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. We thought you didn't like Cleo." Harry claimed.  
  
"I don't really." She answered. "And its obvious." I'm going to bed, too." And she left for the Head Girls room. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and soon went up to their dormitory too.  
  
The rest of the week passed quickly and uneventful and before anyone knew it Saturday and Quidditch tryouts had come. Nearly all of the Gryffindors were out at the Pitch early in the morning so they could know who was going to be on the team by the afternoon. The Ravenclaws, who had booked the Pitch last, wouldn't know who was on their team until tomorrow morning.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan stood with the rest of the people who wanted to try out for different spots on the team while Hermione, Neville, and most of the Gryffindor House sat up in the stands and watched. Ron, being Quidditch captain, started to make his speech that rivaled Oliver Wood's, who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, when Cleo came running across the field with a broom in her hand.  
  
"Wait for me!" she cried and soon joined them.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to tryout." Ginny said as Cleo came to stand next to her.  
  
"I decided to tryout for a different spot." Cleo said.  
  
"Hey, Cleo? What kind of broom is that?" Harry asked, his eyes transfixed on the broom in her hand.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's a Millennium Falcon HyperDrive 5000." She answered casually and turned to Ron, who was starting his speech over again.  
  
"I want this year to be the best. So we need the best players." He began to pace in front of the crowd. "We nearly lost to Slytherin last year and this year we can make no mistakes. We cannot I repeat cannot lose this year. We will win this year. All right, first thing's first. Does anyone want to tryout for Keeper?" he asked. "Or challenge me for Captain?"  
  
Everyone one looked at each other but no one spoke. Harry and Ginny were half waiting for Cleo to speak up but she didn't. Ron looked out over the crowd, looking for anyone who would try and challenge him. When no one did he continued, "Alright we'll start with Chaser tryouts. Everyone who wants to tryout for Chaser step forward."  
  
Ten people stepped out of the crowd including Seamus Finnigan. Ron went over to the box that held the Quidditch balls and took out the Quaffle then rose onto his broom. The ten people followed by also mounting their brooms and rising up into the air. Ron ordered the group to maneuver the ball to the hoops that Ron was defending. Ron had gotten a whole lot better at being keeper than he had in their fifth year when he had almost gotten kicked off the team because he kept letting the Quaffle through the hoops.  
  
After what seemed like forever Ron motioned for them to land their brooms. He put the Quaffle back into the box and the group walked away to sit with the other Gryffindors in the stands. Ron called the Beaters up next. Everyone was shocked to see Cleo and Dean walked up next to the small group of four people who wanted to tryout for Beater. Each was given a club and they mounted their brooms and rose up into the air. Once they were up Ron let the Bludgers loose.  
  
The Bludgers erupted from the box and shot straight up into the air. Cleo and the others rushed around the Pitch hitting the Bludgers back and forth. Ron watched them intently before calling them back down and forcing the Bludgers back into the box. Then he let the Snitch loose and Ginny and Harry quickly mounted their brooms and racing around to catch it. Ginny managed to catch it twice, letting it go after each time and counting to thirty before looking for it again. Harry also caught it twice before Ron called them back down.  
  
"You will all know who is and is not on the team after dinner tonight." Ron said before everyone left to discuss whom he or she thought would actually make the team. Hermione had come down from the stands to talk to Harry, Ginny, and Ron while they walked back into the school. Cleo kept to herself as she walked with them.  
  
"Hey Cleo! I'm not familiar with the that kind of broom what is it again?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a Millennium Falcon HyperDrive 5000." She said calmly as they entered the locker rooms. "It's an American brand. This one, Oreck 3000, and Valkyrie 1500 are the best brands in America." She said confidently.  
  
"Can I see it?" Ron asked and she handed it to him. He looked it over muttering to himself. "What kind of wood is it?"  
  
"California Red Wood." She answered as she went around the corner to change. She was done changing into a light sweater and jeans and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were still ogling her broom. Hermione was shaking her head at them, not understanding what was so fascinating.  
  
"Uh, guys, I'd like to have my broom back if you all are done manhandling it." She laughed at the shocked looks on their faces before they handed it over to her. She then walked out and headed to the Broom shed. They met in the Great Hall for lunch after they had cleaned up from the tryouts.  
  
"Next weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend." Harry said as they started to eat.  
  
"First what weekend?" Cleo asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade. It's the only all magic town in England." Ron explained, taking a bite out of a chicken leg.  
  
"Oh. So it's like Sunnydale out in California." She now understood.  
  
"I think so." He answered. They finished lunch and then went down by the lake to have some basic laid back fun for the rest of the afternoon. Hermione had brought all of her books so that she could study. Harry and Ron were playing chess and sitting on a blanket that Cleo had brought. Cleo was stretched out on the grass a little ways away basking in the afternoon sun.  
  
They all looked up when they heard some people calling Cleo. It was her sisters. She smiled when she saw them, jumped up, and ran to meet them.  
  
"Hey Cleo!" A'lira cried and Mêlée and Curania joined in saying their hellos. They all joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione who greeted them as they sat down.  
  
"Are you all looking forward to going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Ron was asking.  
  
"Yeah." A'lira said.  
  
"I can't wait. I don't like staying in one place for long." Curania exclaimed. "The one place I really miss from the U.S. is the malls. Not only muggles had them but they were starting to pop up all over the American wizarding world."  
  
Ron and Harry were looking at her in confusion. "What's a mall?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a huge building with lots of shops all under one roof." Cleo explained. "Curania is your standard popular girl."  
  
"Yeah, her two great loves are talking and shopping." A'lira laughed. Curania laughed along with the rest of them. They talked for the entire afternoon often disturbing Hermione's unneeded studying. It was getting late and it was almost time for dinner before they went in.  
  
After dinner all of the Gryffindors were in the common room awaiting Ron's announcement of who was on the Quidditch team. They didn't have to wait long for Ron came through the portal and into the common room soon after everyone else. He moved himself so that everyone could see him and began,  
  
"After careful consideration I have finally decided on the Gryffindor Quidditch team players." There were a few moments of cheering before they once again fell into silence.  
  
"The members of the team are, Chasers: Seamus Finnegan, Lauren Mallohan, and Casey Rollineas; Beaters: Cleo Black and Dean Thomas; Keeper and Captain, Ron Weasley, and Seeker: Harry Potter. First practice will be Monday evening at 7:00 p.m." Ron finished his speech and moved to stand next to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Cleo. The Gryffindor common room was filled with congratulations for the new players.  
  
"Sorry Ginny. You understand." Ron said to his sister. Ginny smiled, "that's okay. Harry's the better seeker. Besides I still have next year and Harry's almost got the seeker position for one of the English teams."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Harry said. They all went to bed early that night but few got any sleep for a good number of the Gryffindors had decided to through a party in the common room for the new players. 


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble at Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Trouble at Hogsmeade  
  
The next week went by quickly and all of the third through seventh year students were looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip. The Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced Monday and Thursday and planned to practice Sunday as well. Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania moved from preparing the Invisibility potion to brewing it. Before any of them knew it Saturday morning had come.  
  
"You ready Cleo?" Ron asked as he, dressed in a shirt that his mother had made for him, walked into the common room. Cleo was sitting on the couch in a red knee-length, spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Cleo said as she stood up, staring at his mouth that was hanging wide open.  
  
Ron closed his mouth as Hermione walked in through the portal to the common room and Harry came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Guys!" Ginny also came down the stairs. Ron snapped out of his trance noticing that everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Okay, lets go." He said then followed the rest of them out of the common room. They walked down to the main hall where the rest of the students going to Hogsmeade were waiting. It wasn't long before they were led to the carriages that would take them to the train. They boarded the train and were soon arriving at Hogsmeade.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. Cleo, what do you think?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'd like to figure out where my sisters are and then we can ask them." She answered just before her sisters came out of the crowd of students.  
  
"Hey, guys!!" A'lira cheered as she walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, A'lira." Harry said. " Uh, where did you girls want to go first?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." They answered as a whole.  
  
"Why don't we just walk and go into stores that sound interesting." Curania said quietly before walking in the direction of the street. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and followed her.  
  
They walked down the street looking in the store windows. Harry, Cleo, Mêlée, Ron, and Ginny went into the Quidditch store while Hermione, Curania and A'lira waited outside. After a half hour Hermione, Curania, and A'lira went in and physically dragged them out of the store. They stopped at the joke shop. Harry and Ron had gone off to a different part of the store and were whispering to each other urgently.  
  
"They're planning a prank." Ginny laughed quietly to the others.  
  
"They are always coming up with some prank. Like Fred and George used to." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah where are they?" Ginny said. "They own this shop." She began looking around.  
  
A young man with short black like Harry's was behind the counter fishing through some papers.  
  
"Excuse me. Who are you?" Ginny asked.  
  
He looked up from his papers and smiled. "Oh, I'm Alexander." He said. "How can I help you?"  
  
"You can tell me where my brothers Fred and George are." She snapped and Ron, who had stopped scheming with Harry, came over. "Yeah. Where are Fred and George?"  
  
"Oh! You must be Jenny and.uh.which one are you?" he said and pointed to Ron.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Ron." They said at once.  
  
"Oh, anyway, nice to meet you. You're brothers went to a joke convention in Dublin. Strange isn't it a joke convention." He said.  
  
"Sounds like them." Hermione muttered.  
  
"They won't be back until tomorrow but I'll tell them you stopped by." Alex said before they said their goodbyes and left the joke shop.  
  
They walked along making jokes about the stupidest stuff. They walked into the pet store and started looking around.  
  
"Mum, never let us get a pet." A'lira said softly as she looked at the cats and owls.  
  
"Yeah, she always said that they were too much work." Curania agreed. "I always wanted a kitten." She petted a small black cat that leaned into her hand.  
  
"Hey, guys! There's your parents!" Ron cried.  
  
"They probably want to make sure were alright." Cleo stated looking at a calico cat, which sat in a rather large cage and kept staring at her. Sure enough Christopher and Katherine Black came into the pet store.  
  
"How are my girls?" Chris asked as he received hugs from his daughters.  
  
"We're okay, dad." Mêlée smiled, "A'lira, Curania, and Cleo have been mooning over all the kittens in this store for the past half hour."  
  
"Have not!" A'lira laughed.  
  
"Have to!" Mêlée laughed back.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter as well. A'lira and Mêlée argued playfully for a while.  
  
"Mom, can we get a kitty?" Curania asked over the laughter.  
  
Katherine looked at Chris and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Is up to you?" he said and walked out of the store.  
  
"Well, uh, you are seventeen, almost eighteen. I guess you're old enough." she was then squashed under her four daughters as they rushed to hug her. They let go as fast as they had hugged her and turned to pick out which one each wanted. After another hour at the pet store Cleo walked out with a female calico kitten that she named Callie. Curania had chosen an orange female kitten that was named Pumpkin. A'lira had picked a pure white longhaired female kitten who she named Sweetheart. And Mêlée chose a black female kitten named Cosmic Creepers (because that's the name she came with).  
  
After Katherine had paid the storeowner for the cats they left the store. Katherine left to find her husband while everyone else continued roaming the streets. An hour later they stopped at a small café for something to eat. A young waitress with blond hair came to take their order.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I think everyone wants a butterbeer." Hermione stated and everyone agreed.  
  
"Alright, eight butterbeers coming right up." And the waitress left.  
  
"What time to we have to be back at the train?" Curania asked.  
  
"We have a couple more hours yet." Ron said looking at a clock on the wall of the café. The waitress returned with four of the butterbeers rather quickly before rushing back to get the other four.  
  
They quickly finished their butterbeers and were soon back to the street. It was getting late and they began to make their way back to the train when Callie, Pumpkin, Sweetheart, and Cosmic Creepers jump out of their mistress' arms and hid behind a row of barrels.  
  
"What's the matter with them?" Harry asked as the girls tried to get them out. Suddenly the sky went pith black, like the sun had suddenly set. People started screaming and running up and down the street.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cleo, Mêlée, Curania, Hermione, and A'lira pulled out their wands and prepared themselves.  
  
But nothing could have prepared them for what came next. 


	10. Chapter 10 Odd Occurrences

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Odd Occurrences  
  
At least a hundred Death Eaters apparted into the middle of the street. Flashes of green light spurt out of the Death Eaters wands at the people running away from them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania into an alley out of the line of fire. The cats were still hidden across the street. Callie saw Cleo in the alley and left her hiding place to get to her owner. She raced across the street but a stray killing curse hit her. The cat dropped dead and Cleo shrieked.  
  
20 Death Eaters heard her and hurried to the alley where they hid. The Death Eater advanced on them and they backed up until their backs pressed against the wall behind them. Harry and Ron managed to disarm and stun four of them. The Death Eaters pulled out their wands and began to curse them when their cloaks burst into flames all at once. The Death Eaters screamed as the flames burned through their black cloaks. They ran out of the alley and into the streets where aurors were appearing to fight the Death Eaters. Several aurors managed to put the Death Eaters out and took them into custody.  
  
Harry and Ron gave a short laugh and turned to the girls. Cleo sat in a trance; her eyes had gone blood red. Suddenly she snapped out of it looked around quickly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.  
  
Her sisters, Ginny and Hermione ran to her.  
  
"What happened to her?" A'lira asked placing Cleo's head in her lap.  
  
"She just passed out?" Curania asked.  
  
"Duh? We got that. But why?" Mêlée stated looking around quickly.  
  
"She was in some kind of trance." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah and her eyes went all red." Ron added stupidly.  
  
"Do you think she was the one that made the Death Eaters catch fire?" Ginny asked and began walking toward the street. "Somebody ought to go get help. She needs medical care. "  
  
"Do you think it's safe to go out there?" A'lira asked quietly.  
  
They waited a couple of minutes when someone started coming toward their alley. They readied their wands and were ready to defend themselves when Professor Dumbledore came around the corner. He playfully raised his hands in a sign of surrender.  
  
"Are you eight alright?" he asked lowering his hands as they lowered theirs.  
  
"NO! Cleo went into a trance and the Death Eaters caught fire and then Cleo passed out," Ron rambled.  
  
"We think that maybe Cleo made them catch fire," Hermione stated as Dumbledore came closer to inspect Cleo.  
  
"No one was near them?" He asked.  
  
"We need to get her to the train. It's safe now." Dumbledore said, "Let's get you all back to school and Miss Black, here, to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts." Just then Cleo began to stir. Her eyes opened and she looked around.  
  
"What happened? Dumbledore?" she asked staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Yes it is me, Miss Black and from what I have heard you have had quite an ordeal tonight. Lets get you and your friends back to the train for Hogwarts.  
  
The sun had begun to lighten and order was returning to the streets of Hogsmeade. They were almost to the train for the ride back to Hogwarts when Chris and Katherine came running towards them; worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Thank God, you are alright!" Katherine exclaimed as she hugged her daughters. As soon as she let go Chris took her place.  
  
"Everyone okay?" he asked Hermione, Harry, Ron, and his daughters.  
  
"We're okay." They said at once no one wanting to mention Cleo's performance in the alley.  
  
"They killed my cat!" Cleo cried. Just then Curania, Mêlée, and A'lira's kittens jumped from behind another barrel into their arms.  
  
"We'll get you a new cat, Cleo." Katherine promised. Cleo was silent. The professors started ushering the students onto the train. The girls said goodbye to their mother and boarded the train with their friends.  
  
The trip back to Hogwarts was fairly quiet. And before they knew it they had arrived at the station. They climbed into the carriages and were soon entering the castle that was Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Curania, A'lira, Mêlée, and Hermione escorted Cleo to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey checked Cleo out and asked her to stay the night.  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey, can I go to dinner then come back and stay the night?" Cleo begged her. It took a while to convince her but finally Madame Pomfrey let her go for dinner. By time they had gotten out of the Hospital Wing it was dinnertime and they headed down to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
Madame Pomfrey waited until they had left before rushing out of the Hospital Wing. She ran through the halls until she reached the large golden Griffin that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon Drops." She said and the Griffin moved to reveal a spiral staircase.  
  
She ran up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over reports from the aurors and answering letters from the ministry.  
  
"Albus!" she said.  
  
"Poppy! What's the matter? Sit down." He said standing as she sat down then sat down again.  
  
"I was examining Cleo Black as you had asked. She passed out from magical exhaustion. I believe that she is the one that made the Death Eaters catch fire." Pomfrey explained.  
  
"Do you have any theories, Poppy?" he asked his brow wrinkled in a frown.  
  
"The last person who could make people catch fire was Christy Blanc. I think that Cleo and her sisters are the next generation of Elementals."  
  
"You truly believe this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It is too much of a coincidence. They are the only quadruplets to be at Hogwarts since the Blanc sisters. And they were Elementals! Albus, I think that they are the reason that they were attacked at their house and why the Death Eaters were at Hogsmeade today. Voldemort knows who and what they are!" Pomfrey declared.  
  
"I think you may be right and it does make sense. They turn 18 on Halloween. The Blanc sisters' birthday was on Halloween, too." Dumbledore stated plainly. "Cleo was the first born, so of course her powers were the first to surface. Lets not make any announcements until we know for sure. We need to keep an eye on Mêlée. She is the next born so if what we think is right then hers powers will be the next to surface."  
  
Hermione and Ginny escorted Cleo back to the Hospital Wing just like Madame Pomfrey had wanted after dinner. Cleo was not happy. All she wanted to do right then was crawl into her own bed and sleep till noon the next day. Hermione and Ginny stayed with her for a while, talking. Hermione had finally gotten over her dislike for Cleo; discovering that the one thing they had in common was not grounds for rivalry but for friendship and it wasn't like Cleo was trying to take over Hermione's place.  
  
"Be glad you didn't take that extra credit project for Professor Ashkevron." Cleo was saying.  
  
"Why? It's extra credit!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"That report is extremely hard! Even for me!" they all laughed. Just then Madame Pomfrey came into the area where they were all sitting.  
  
"Alright, alright, you two head up to your dormitory." She said to Ginny and Hermione. "And you, Miss Black, are here so that you can rest and ensure that you are alright. So to bed with you." Hermione and Ginny said their goodbyes and left. Cleo settled into bed and went to sleep.  
  
Up in the Slytherin common room however things were not going well.  
  
"Did you hear, Draco? That Mudblood, Cleo Black, just passed out at the sight of those Death Eaters today." Pansy Parkinson was saying in her high pitched, squeaky voice. She was half sitting on Draco's lap on the leather couch in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Yes, Pansy, only the fourteen time you've said it." Draco laughed. "But it doesn't surprise me. If one of the aurors had not come along and made them catch fire, her, her sisters, Weasel, Potty, and Mudblood probably would have died." The entire common room roared with laughter.  
  
Mêlée was sitting in a chair, just like she had on the first night in the Slytherin dormitory. "What did you do, Draco? Run and hide? Or did you put on a mask and join them?" she asked.  
  
Draco stood, his face twisted in outrage. "What do you know?"  
  
Mêlée causally stood. She knew that he wouldn't try a physical attack since the last time he did it ended in embarrassment for him. "I know," she said. "That my sister made the Death Eaters catch on fire. Oh, and maybe you didn't hear this, there were over twenty Death Eaters. Oh, Draco, talked to your father lately?"  
  
Draco's anger took over. He pulled out his wand and prepared to curse her when the room got dark. Clouds began to swirl around in the high ceiling. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Everyone screamed and ran all around. Suddenly the clouds let loose and rain poured from the ceiling.  
  
Soon everyone was drenched and still screaming. The screaming had found its way to Professor Snape's ears. He came running into the Common room. Rain still poured from the clouds in the ceiling. Mêlée still stood in the middle of the common room, she seemed to be in a trance and her eyes had gone completely aquamarine. 


	11. Chapter 11 Questions Almost Answered

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Questions Almost Answered  
  
Professor Snape stood speechless for a few minutes before grabbing the first student he could find.  
  
"Go get Dumbledore!" he yelled and Draco Malfoy ran from the room. As soon as Draco had left the Slytherin dormitory Mêlée snapped out of her trance, collapsed and the rain suddenly stopped but the common room was still soaking wet. Snape ran to the fallen girl. Soon after Dumbledore and Professor Ashkevron rushed into the room. They had just reached her side when she began to wake.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing, Miss Black." Snape snapped.  
  
Mêlée looked around at the soaked common room and the scorched spots on the floor and walls then at Dumbledore.  
  
"Honestly, Professors, I don't remember what happened." She said. Suddenly cold from being drenched she began to shake.  
  
"Come, Miss Black, lets get you to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore stated and Snape and Vanyel help him get Mêlée to her feet and down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them when they got there. She ushered Mêlée to a bed by her sister and gave her a basic evaluation. Mêlée begged Madame Pomfrey to take down the divider between herself and Cleo and finally Madame Pomfrey gave in.  
  
"Mêlée! What happened?" Cleo said upon seeing her sister.  
  
"I really don't know." Mêlée answered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. You?"  
  
"Tired but other than that I'm fine."  
  
"Go to sleep!" Madame Pomfrey cried from the other end of the room. Cleo and Mêlée smiled but soon fell asleep.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was in Dumbledore's office for the second time that day along with McGonagall, Snape, and Ashkevron.  
  
"I believe that you were correct in or assumptions, Poppy." Dumbledore was saying. The other professors looked at each other in confusion and Dumbledore saw this.  
  
"We believe that the Black sisters are the next generation of Elementals." Ashkevron, Snape, and McGonagall stared at Dumbledore with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Elementals?" Minerva asked. "Are you certain?"  
  
"No, but there are many similarities." He answered.  
  
"The last Elementals were the Blanc sisters born in 1830. That's exactly 150 years from when the Black sisters were born." Madame Pomfrey explained. "Plus they are quadruplets, one in each house, and the events of the last day."  
  
"The only thing we can do is try and make sure that Cleo and Mêlée do not hurt anyone seriously. And keep an eye on Curania and A'lira. Their powers will surface soon." Dumbledore paused. "They powers will be at full power when they turn eighteen."  
  
"We do not have much time to prepare," Minerva said slowly. "They turn eighteen on Halloween."  
  
The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, A'lira, and Curania came to see them before classes. Madame Pomfrey reluctantly released Cleo and Mêlée so that they could go to classes. They walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast. Mêlée reluctantly went to the Slytherin table and sat at the edge farthest from any of the other students. A'lira and Curania went to their tables and Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Cleo went to theirs.  
  
The rest of the day went fairly quickly and all too soon it was Tuesday and the day that the sisters had their potions class. The last weeks they had done mainly preparations for the Invisibility potion but hadn't gotten vary far into actually making it. This week they would be doing a very crucial step in the brewing process. So far they had added the powered unicorn root and Pegasus hoof-root, two of the purest substances in the world. Now they had to add the new-moon dewdrops, one of the rarest substances on earth because of the difficultly obtaining it. You had to collect it during the second night of the new moon at exactly midnight otherwise the dew becomes one of the most impure substances on earth.  
  
The sisters arrived in the Potions classroom a few minutes early. Professor Snape had laid out six jars on each of their desks next to their cauldrons. Snape himself sat at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up at them as they sat down. Soon the bell rang for class to begin. He stood up and walked to the black board.  
  
"Now you were suppose to do research to find out what made the new- moon dewdrops pure and how to tell." He looked out over them. "Today we will see if you did indeed do the research. In front of you are six jars of new-moon dewdrops at different stages of purity. You must choose which one to use. If you choose the wrong one it will either blow up now or when you add the stardust next week." He paused. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"  
  
The girls rushed to get out the notes that they had taken the past week on the purity of the dewdrops. Cleo looked at the page she had written.  
  
New-moon dewdrops have six stages of purity. most impure--looks like clear water and doesn't smell. next stage--looks like blue water and smells like blueberries. third stage--looks like green water and smells like apples. fourth stage--looks like yellow water and smells like lemons. fifth stage-looks like sparkling water and smells like rotten eggs. the most pure-looks like clear water and doesn't smell.  
The only way to tell the difference between the most impure and the most  
pure is to test the taste. If the dewdrops taste like water then it is  
impure. If they taste like butterbeer then it is pure.  
  
She looked back at the jars in front of her. She automatically eliminated the blue, green, yellow, and sparkling waters looking ones. She moved the two jars of the clear water looking ones in front of her and put on a pair of gloves. She opened the jars and carefully dipped one finger into one of the jars and tasted it. It tasted like water so just to make sure she put on another glove and tasted the second. Sure enough the dewdrops tasted like butterbeer.  
  
Carefully she measured out the correct amount of the dewdrops knowing that if she put too much or too little the results would be just as disastrous as if she had added impure dewdrops. She waited a few seconds after putting the dewdrops into the cauldron, half expecting it to explode in her face. The potion bubbled and turned from its former yellow color to a deep blue that told her that she had done it correctly.  
  
A'lira, however, was not doing so well. All of her sisters' knew that when it came to schoolwork, A'lira was not the best. She wasn't as bad as Neville but she didn't like to study or do research. She added the dewdrops that were clear but when they hit the potion, Cleo could see the pale blue color that told her that A'lira had picked the wrong one.  
  
Unfortunately Snape saw it as well. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG ONE, MISS BLACK. LUCKILY I CAN REVERSE THE EFFECTS." He sneered and added a little more powered unicorn horn and neutralized the wrong dewdrops. "NOW ADD THE CORRECT DEWDROPS." He walked back up to his desk. "AND NOTE, MISS. BLACK, THAT FIVE POINTS WILL BE TAKEN FROM HUFFLEPUFF." He wrote the note down. Suddenly one of the bottles on A'lira's desk began to shake and fell to the floor and shattered. Snape turned to her again. "MAKE THAT TEN POINTS! AND CLEAN THAT UP!" he snapped.  
  
A'lira quietly cleaned up the mess of impure dewdrops off of the floor. When she was finished she added the correct dewdrops and didn't say a word for the rest of the class. Her sisters felt bad for her but knew better than to say anything until after class or get in trouble themselves. As soon as class was over A'lira joined her sisters outside of the dungeon.  
  
"oh, A'lira, we would've said something but then we all would have gotten in trouble." Curania said sympathetically.  
  
"I know." A'lira said cheerfully. "I don't really know why the bottle fell, though. I was no where near it."  
  
"I don't know. May be you shook the table." Cleo said.  
  
"Come on we have to get to our next class." Mêlée said.  
  
"Bye," they said at once and turned down the different directions to their next class.  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore had contacted Chris and Katherine, who were still staying in the room they had gotten when they had first arrived at Hogwarts, and asked them to meet him in their rooms that day. So after lunch Chris and Katherine headed down the hallway to their rooms. They turned a corner and heard some people talking.  
  
"It's happening again." One voice said. It was a woman's voice.  
  
"I believe so, Christy." Another woman's voice said.  
  
"Has it really been that long?" another woman asked.  
  
"Yes, Aine, it has." The first one answered.  
  
"Oh, I do hope it turns out better than last time." Another woman said, her voice sad.  
  
"So do I, Michele, so do I." The second answered. Chris and Katherine chose that moment to turn the corner and discover that the people talking were the girls in the portrait guarding their quarters. The girls stopped talking immediately when they saw them and smiled sweetly as Chris and Katherine came to stand in front of the portrait.  
  
"Hello, what were you talking about? What's happening?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, My hair went flat." Christy said quickly.  
  
"But you're a picture, your hair can't go flat. It's always perfect." Katherine said matter a fact voice.  
  
"Well, er, uh, Password?" she changed the subject.  
  
Chris gave the password and went into the common room of their quarters. Dumbledore was already there, sitting on the couch. "Ah, Chris, Katherine." He said standing up. "I have some interesting news about your daughters. You had better sit down." 


	12. Chapter 12 It's All Begining To Make Sen...

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It's All Beginning To Make Sense  
  
Chris and Katherine walked over to the couch and sat down. Dumbledore took a seat in a large red chair across from them.  
  
"What is it, Dumbledore?" Katherine asked, worry etched on her face. "Are they in danger?"  
  
"I fear that they may be, Kathy." Dumbledore said using his nickname for her.  
  
"Why?" Chris asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard the legend of the Elementals?" Dumbledore asked. When Chris and Katherine nodded he continued. "The last Elementals were born in 1830. Every 150 years new Elementals are born." Katherine, who was always good at math, did the quick calculations in her head.  
  
"Are you saying that our daughters, our baby girls are the new generation on Elementals?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"We cannot be certain, but recent events are pointing that direction." He answered.  
  
"What events?" Chris asked.  
  
"During the trip to Hogsmeade and the attack of the Death Eaters twenty Death Eaters that approached your daughters and their friends burst into flames and Cleo went into a kind of a trance." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"No one told us that!" Katherine cried.  
  
"She is alright. No harm came to her so I waited a little bit before confronting you." He answered.  
  
"Is there anything else you haven't told us, Dumbledore?" Chris demanded.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him as calm as ever, "Actually yes. Mêlée has also demonstrated control over water the same night. She also went into a kind of trance."  
  
"You mean to tell us that you have kept the fact that two of our daughters demonstrated some superpowers and that they went into a trance?" Katherine demanded.  
  
"Yes." He answered plainly. "Calm down, Katherine." Chris said reasonably. "You know that Dumbledore has a good reason for everything he does."  
  
"You're right, of course." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, Dumbledore."  
  
"That's alright, Kathy. You are worried for your children. It's a mother's prerogative." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled back.  
  
"It would be best that this conversation doesn't leave this room." He said. "I believe that Voldemort already knows about them so we don't have to worry about him finding out, but it could cause problems here at school."  
  
Chris and Katherine nodded their understanding. "The attack on our house.it was because of the girls, wasn't it?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Who else knows?" Chris asked.  
  
"Just Poppy, Minerva, and Severus." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Do you think it wise to trust Snape with this?" Chris asked.  
  
"I would trust Severus with my life." Chris and Katherine relaxed slightly.  
  
"it is getting late," Dumbledore started. "I will leave you now. Why don't you get some rest." Then he left.  
  
"Get some rest? Get some rest?" Katherine cried after he had gone. "How am I supposed to rest?"  
  
"It's alright, Katherine. They are safe as long as they are here." Chris assured her. I hope. He thought.  
  
The next couple went by fairly quick. Before anyone knew it, it was a the Saturday before Halloween. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania were sitting in the front lawn by the lake.  
  
"Come on, your birthday is next week. Aren't you all excited?" Ron was asking.  
  
"I guess." Cleo answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm mean we're turning eighteen but its not like it's a big deal." Mêlée stated.  
  
A'lira and Curania were looking at their sisters in astonishment. "You are completely crazy." Curania claimed and joined everyone in laughter.  
  
Their laughter had died and they were talking among themselves when they all heard the sound of laughter coming up behind them. They all turned to see the last people they wanted to see today: Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. They walked up to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Curania! Are you going for a new hair style?" Pansy said in her shrieking voice.  
  
"Yeah because it never looks like you brush it." Millicent Bullstrode laughed.  
  
"Oh, I love the dress, too, Curania. It just screams 'I am a Mudblood!'" Pansy added.  
  
Curania's face began to turn bright red. Harry and Ron jumped up to defend her.  
  
"How dare you call her that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What do you care, Weasley?" Pansy said. "ooh, that's right you like filthy Muggles and Mudbloods like your father, don't you?"  
  
"They aren't Mudbloods!" Harry shouted at them. "Where's you're little protectors, Pansy. Did Draco give up on you?"  
  
"You're one to talk, Potter. The famous Potter, you're a Mudblood, too." Millicent laughed. "And its not like you can do anything, Potter. 'Cause Snape is standing right over there." She pointed to where Snape was walking across the lawns. "He'll give you detention if you do anything."  
  
Harry and Ron restrained themselves from doing anything and turned to the others.  
  
"Why, don't we go in?" Ginny suggested. They all nodded and began to collect the few things they had brought out and started to head back up to the school.  
  
They were half way there when they heard. "Oh, look their just running away." It was Pansy again. Millicent was about to say something but suddenly she began to choke. Before long Pansy had joined her, both gasping for what little air they could get.  
  
Cleo heard Curania's bag hit the ground behind her and turned to see what was happening. Curania stood still. She had gone into a trance. Her eyes were a light blue. 


	13. Chapter 13 Arguments

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Arguments  
  
Snape heard the sound of choking and turned to see Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode on their knee choking and trying desperately to breath. He was half way there when he saw Madam Pomfrey also running towards the girls from the other direction. She was in such a hurry that she bumped into Curania, knocking the girl to the ground. Just as Curania hit the ground Pansy and Millicent stopped choking but still looked extremely pale.  
  
Curania picked herself up off of the ground "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Snape snapped.  
  
"We were just walking up to the school, Professor. When we heard Pansy say something and we turned around. Then they just started choking." Mêlée explained knowing that out of all of them she was the only one he'd bother believing.  
  
"Lets get them to the Hospital Wing." Poppy said. She helped Pansy to her feet and escorted her to the Hospital Wing. Draco had come running from the other side of the lawn when he had heard them choking.  
  
"What did you do to them, Potter?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Malfoy!" Harry snapped.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH! Malfoy, help Bullstrode to the Hospital Wing while I have a talk with Potter and his gang." Snape instructed.  
  
Draco gave Harry a look before helping Millicent to her feet and escorting her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Snape demanded.  
  
"we told you, sir." Mêlée answered.  
  
"It was not a very good answer, Miss Black." He said and when no one spoke up otherwise he added.  
  
"There's nothing to tell, Professor." Cleo added.  
  
"You all did something! I know you did. Now tell me or I'll start deducing points!" he threatened.  
  
"Sir you can't!" A'lira exclaimed.  
  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff."  
  
"But."  
  
"Another ten points."  
  
"Sir, we told you everything." Hermione said.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger."  
  
"Sir, we're telling the truth." A'lira tried.  
  
"Another ten points from Hufflepuff!"  
  
Suddenly the moon moved in front of the sun and blocked out all of the light. Everyone was thrown into darkness. Then the earth began to tremble. Only a little at first but the intensity steadily increased. Soon everyone was knocked off their feet. Snape was knocked flat on his face. The earth began to crack under him. Harry and Ron looked up at the only one still standing; A'lira.  
  
She stood still, though not in a trance, staring at Snape as he tried to move away from the ever-growing crack in the Earth.  
  
"A'lira!" Ron cried. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Teaching him a lesson." She answered plainly.  
  
"A'lira, no!" Cleo yelled.  
  
Mêlée started crawling toward Snape in an attempt to save him from the opening Earth. The Earth gave another violent lurch and the crack opened even further. Mêlée suddenly lost her balance and fell over the side. She dangled from the side by her fingertips. Snape crawled quickly to where she was dangling. He grabbed her arms and struggled to get her back to safety.  
  
"Mêlée!" her sisters cried and tried to get to the crawl to help her.  
  
"A'lira! Stop this! You're going to kill someone!" Hermione exclaimed and began tugging on her arm.  
  
A'lira suddenly realized that she had nearly killed her sister and the earthquake stopped. Snape, Harry, and Ron helped Mêlée back away from the crack and A'lira closed the Earth back up. It wasn't long before Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey came running out of the castle.  
  
"What happened?" Pomfrey asked. She had never seen Snape so shaken nor had she ever seen A'lira look so hateful.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about this here, Poppy." Dumbledore said. "Was anyone hurt?" he asked.  
  
Snape started to say something but Dumbledore cut him off. "I asked if you were hurt not almost hurt or anything. Just true physical injury." Snape closed his mouth and shook his head.  
  
"Alright. Then lets proceed to my office." They followed him to his office and sat down in chairs that he conjured.  
  
"Now tell me what happened." He said calmly.  
  
"Well, er, sir, we, um." Hermione started unsure where to begin.  
  
"From the beginning please." He said and trying to calm them he added. "Anyone for a toffee."  
  
Harry, Ron, Cleo, Mêlée, Madame Pomfrey, and Curania took one but Hermione, A'lira, and Snape refused.  
  
"Okay, how did the whole thing start?" he asked again.  
  
"You see, Professor, we were out by the lake just hanging out and talking." Ron started.  
  
"Then Pansy and Millicent came over to where we were sitting." Cleo added.  
  
"They started to make fun of Curania." Harry added.  
  
"So we decided to go back into the castle." Ginny interjected.  
  
"To avoid any trouble." Mêlée put in.  
  
"But they followed us, still making fun of Curania." Ron added.  
  
"Next thing we knew, they were choking." Hermione explained.  
  
"Which one of you made them choke? I know one of you did it!" Snape demanded.  
  
"Easy, Severus. Please continue." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well then Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey came over and Madame Pomfrey help them to the Hospital Wing." Hermione added.  
  
"Then Professor Snape started to yell at us." Cleo explained.  
  
"We tried to explain that we had nothing to do with it but he wouldn't listen." Ron snapped.  
  
"Every time we tried to say something he would deduct points." Ginny explained.  
  
"I happen to be a professor. It is my right to deduct points from incompetent students!" Snape yelled at the students. "One point you have failed to mention is the earthquake and the opening earth caused by HER!" he pointed to A'lira. A'lira sank deep into her seat. "She ought to be expelled."  
  
"Now, Severus. I do not believe that Miss Black, any of them, purposely meant to put anyone in danger. Now," Dumbledore said as he looked out over the entire group assembled, " I think it is time that I explain everything to you." 


	14. Chapter 14 Explanations Almost Complete

Disclaimer: If anyone can recognize anything in this story, it doesn't  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Explanations Almost Complete  
  
"Explain what, Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Do you remember one of the first History of Magic classes from this year?" he asked. All students except for Ginny (who for obvious reasons was not in the class) nodded. "Professor Binns told you about the legend of the Elementals." They nodded again. "I believe that you four are the next Elementals."  
  
"What!" the sisters cried at once.  
"It would make sense." Hermione said cautiously. "Four sisters. You all remember Professor Binns lesson." Looks of recognition began to appear on their faces.  
  
"So, you mean to say that we are the next generation of some legendary girls with superpowers?" Mêlée asked, still skeptical.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore answered plainly.  
  
"Albus, this is ridiculous!" Snape cried.  
  
"No, Severus, it's not."  
  
"What happened to the last Elementals?" A'lira asked cautiously trying to change the subject and understand what was happening.  
  
"no one knows for sure." Dumbledore answered. "Now, I think it would be best if you all didn't tell anyone else about this. If we involve everyone else in this school it could cause problems for all. I will, however inform the staff just in case there is a problem. Now I do believe that it is almost time for supper. Try not to dwell to much on today's events."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cleo, A'lira, Mêlée, and Curania quietly walked out of Dumbledore's office and down to the Great Hall. The rest of the students were also starting to file in and sit at their tables. At first Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania started to go to their house tables but decided to stick with their sister and friends at the Gryffindor table.  
  
There were very few teachers at the High Table that night at dinner. Only Professor McGonagall, Professor Ashkevron, and Madame Pomfrey were eating their dinner in the Great Hall this evening. The rest of the staff was in the staff-room in a meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
"I've asked you all to this meeting for a very serious reason." Dumbledore started the meeting. "I am reasonably certain that you all have heard rumors about today's events as well as a few other that have taken place over the past few weeks." He paused, looking out over the very quiet group of witches and wizards. "First the attack at Hogsmeade the weekend that our students were there and the incident of twenty Death Eaters sudden bursting into flames as they approached a certain group of students.  
  
"Then the same day the sudden appearance of a massive storm cloud in the Slytherin common room. Then there are the events of today, the abrupt and unexpected choking of two students, who are now fine, and the terrifying earthquake. Fire, water, air, and earth. The four elements of the physical world."  
  
"The Elementals." Professor Sprout's voice came from the middle of the mass of professors.  
  
"Exactly." Dumbledore agreed. "The legendary Elementals. Unfortunately all we know about any of the past Elementals is only what we know from legend. What we do know is that Voldemort," there was a shudder from most in the room, "knows about them. He has come to the same conclusion as I have. The Black sisters are the new generation of the Elementals." There was a hush then a growing noise as they all started asking questions at once.  
  
"You said that you don't know what happened to the last ones?" one professor asked.  
  
"No, not even I am that old. However, my friend Nicholas Flamel once said that he had met them. Whether or not there was any truth to that statement I am uncertain. What I do know is that the last ones were the Blanc sisters: Christy, Caitlin, Michele and Aine."  
  
"Do they know?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Parts of it. I have informed them that I believe, judging by recent events, that it is possible that they are the Elementals. However, I did not inform them about Voldemort's knowledge of them or that they may be in serious danger," he paused, "from Voldemort or themselves.  
  
"What do you mean, Albus?" Snape spoke for the first time.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "They do not have control over their powers, as you yourself have seen. Yet, there is no one alive who can fully understand their powers or train the girls to use them."  
  
"That is not entirely true, Albus." Professor Ashkevron had just walked through the door.  
  
"Do you have someone in mind, Vanyel?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I might know someone."  
~*~*~  
  
"No, no, no, no. I told you Vanyel. NO!"  
  
"Please. They need your help! If you don't help them they will have absolutely no control over their powers. They will be vulnerable to Voldemort or they could end up hurting themselves or others." Vanyel pleaded with the two people.  
  
One was a beautiful woman with a large brim hat over her brown ringlets. she looked young but the glasses she worn gave her a wise appearance. The other was a tall man who wore a brown suit. He would seem ordinary to even with a salamander on his shoulder that spoke up now and then if it hadn't been for his head that was shaped like a wolf's head.  
  
The room was however more ordinary then him. Different tables were covered in bubbling cauldrons, old thick books stacked four or five high, and odd instruments for their different experiments.  
  
"Vanyel, I told you we came here to Romania to get away from the wizarding world." The man tried to explain. "Those wizards would lock me up in Azakban if they didn't just kill me."  
  
"No one needs to know that you've come back. Most think you're long dead. Besides you can stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and the Professors there will be the last ones to turn you in. Please." Vanyel practically begged.  
  
"Oh, alright. Tell me about these girls."  
  
Halloween managed to fall on a Saturday and the entire school was in a state of excitement. Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania were the most wound up despite the new knowledge they had acquired. It was their eighteenth birthday! They, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had made plans to spend the whole day just having fun. They had managed to get some costumes and they were going to run around the school all day pretending to be someone else. The last thing they expected was to be half way to the meeting place, in full costume (Curania was a fairy, Cleo was a devil, A'lira was a princess, and Mêlée was an elf), and be called to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They arrived at the office still in costume after running to tell Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny that they'd try to catch up to them after they were done with whatever Dumbledore wanted. The first thing they noticed when they walked into the office was Professor Ashkevron in his brilliant white robes. The second was two strangers; a woman and man with a wolf's head standing in a off to the side.  
  
Professor Ashkevron turned to greet them as they walked in. "Good you got the message. Please come sit down." Four chairs appeared and they sat down.  
  
"Your message didn't say why we were to come, Professor." Cleo asked timidly looking at the woman.  
  
"Yes I am sorry for interrupting your birthday plans but there is someone very important I would like you to meet." He answered. "I would like to present the woman and gentlewoman who are going to teach."  
  
"Try to teach." The man corrected.  
  
Professor Ashkevron smirked at him. "Try to teach you four how to control and use your new found powers." He paused. "A'lira, Curania, Mêlée, and Cleo Black I would like you to meet Rosalind and Jason Cameron. 


	15. Chapter 15 Learning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making any money off of this  
story. It is purely fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 15  
Learning  
  
A week had passed since Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania had met Rosalind and Jason Cameron. Professor Ashkevron had made them swear that they would tell no one that the Camerons were at Hogwarts. They weren't even allowed to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Their professors, however, did know. Supposedly, one of their professors would tell them after class when and where they were to meet the Camerons for their Elemental Control Lessons. After every class that week they half-expected their Professor to make them stay after to tell them when they were supposed to meet but the announcement never came.  
  
Potions class on Friday was the worst day since school had started. Professor Snape was very on edge. He was careful not to walk anywhere near any of them, especially A'lira. He also was extremely careful not to say anything to upset anyone for fear of being attacked or have the earth open up from underneath him. He was increasingly uncomfortable when he asked them to stay a few minutes after class.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Curania asked softly.  
  
"I have a message that I have been told to pass on to you three." He paused, looking out over the sisters. "You are to meet in Dungeon 4 at 9:00 am Saturday. And you are not to be late. If you are, then there will be no more lessons. NOW GO!"  
  
The girls nearly ran from the room in their haste to get away from Snape. It was lunchtime now so they headed to the Great Hall to meet their friends. When they arrived at the Great Hall, most of the students were already eating. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had saved four more seats by them in case Cleo's sisters wanted to join them instead of going to their own houses' tables. They were right.  
  
Even though nothing had happened since the day of the earthquake, rumors had begun to spread about the sisters. People who were once at least nice to them ran from them at first site like they were known criminals. Harry knew how they felt, of course. Practically everyone had looked at him as if he was a freak in his fifth year when the Ministry of Magic had everyone convinced that Voldemort hadn't returned and Harry and Dumbledore were insane for saying so. However, all that had changed when they discovered that Voldemort truly had returned and he had a feeling that this was a similar case. He didn't know exactly what had happened to them but he did know it was something because the sisters weren't allowed to tell anyone about it so he drew the best conclusions he could. Hermione was the only one who wasn't acting weirder than normal. Like usual she spent an unreal amount of time in the library. And like usual she wouldn't tell anyone why.  
  
Like they had all expected Cleo, Mêlée, A'lira, and Curania did in fact sit at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Like they had been all week, they sat quietly and picked at their food and answered plainly to whatever questions Harry, Ron or Ginny asked. They carefully avoided the subject of last weekend. Hermione was also quietly reading one of her books she's gotten from the library.  
  
The rest of the day went by very slowly and way to fast at the same time. Before the girls knew it, it was 8:45 Saturday morning and they were on their way to Dungeon number 4. All four of them had split feelings about the upcoming lessons. They felt excited and eager to learn about their powers. But they also were scared and nervous about doing things right.  
  
But despite their fears and apprehensions about the lessons and meeting their teachers again they arrived at Dungeon number 4 promptly at 9:00 and walked in. The dungeon was, as most dungeons were, as far from homey as possible but it had to be the weirdest dungeon they had ever seen. There was a fireplace on the wall farthest from the door, but there was no fire in it. A large stone pool of crystal water was in another corner. Strange looking plants were dotted about the room and weird vines were crawling up one wall from a patch of ground where the stone floor just ended.  
  
Rosalind Cameron was already there but Jason was nowhere to be seen and after noticing that the girls relaxed a little bit. Rosalind was sitting in one of two chairs in front of the empty fireplace, facing them. She smiled and stood up as they walked in and looked around.  
  
"Welcome to your first lesson in controlling your powers." She walked closer to them. "You are earlier then I expected.."  
  
"But you are still late." Jason Cameron emerged from the shadows. His golden wolf eyes stared at them as if they were lambs to the slaughter. " I will not tolerate tardiness or slacking off. I am here because Vanyel asked me to be. I do not want to be here. I have better things to do with my time." He started walking toward them. With each step he took the girls took one back, away from him. "However, I agree that to ensure the safety of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds you must learn to control your powers. I am not a professor to be ignored. I will not put up with it."  
  
Rosalind walks up to him and puts a hand on his arm, "Darling, you are scaring the poor girls."  
  
Jason looked down at her then back at the four girls who had moved away from him. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "so." He walked over to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and sat down facing them.  
  
"You will first learn to find your center." He began. "Relax." He ordered. The girls looked at each other then did their best to calm themselves under his gaze. "I SAID RELAX!" the girls jumped and again tried to relax.  
  
"JASON! How are they supposed to relax with you barking at them?" Rosalind yelled at him. The girls weren't sure but they thought they heard him mutter 'sorry' under his breath. After that they began to relax and Jason moved on with the lesson. "Alright now that you are relaxed, close your eyes." The girls did as they were told. "Now clear your mind of all thoughts. Look into the farthest reaches of your soul. Find your center." He saw Cleo's eyes open and she was about to ask a question when her cut her off saying, "You will know when you find it."  
  
Although they did not fully understand what they were doing, they tried to follow his instructions. Amazingly enough Curania was the first to find her center. At first she wasn't sure but as she stared at the bright blue light she realized that it was in fact her center. Out of curiosity she reached deeper and began to feel emotions surrounding it. As she stared into the depths she felt an overwhelming sense of confidence. The feeling that no matter what she did, it would be good enough no matter what anyone said or did.  
  
"Once you have found your center open your eyes and look around." Jason's voice penetrated the silence.  
  
Curania, still shocked and amazed at what she had seen inside herself, opened her eyes to look at her sisters who all still had their eyes closed. Her sisters were surrounded by strange glowing lights. A'lira who was also opening her eyes as Curania looked at her, seemed to be connected to the floor by a bright yellow light. Cleo seemed to have red flames coming off her. The green light around Mêlée, however, didn't seem to take any form. The color kept changing shades rapidly and drastically around her while all the others were a solid and strong shade of their color. Curania thought very little about it, thinking that maybe the fact that she could control water warranted the ragged shape and changing color. She looked around the room some more. She looked at Rosalind. A light blue cloud seemed to engulf her in its giant folds. After staring at Rosalind for a while and coming to the obvious conclusion that she had the same powers as herself, her eyes fell on Jason. A bright red light surrounded him, very much like Cleo's, but unlike Cleo's his was more controlled.  
  
A little bit later, after Cleo and A'lira had also finished their inspections of their sisters, Rosalind and Jason they heard Jason's voice.  
  
"Alright, open your eyes. Tell me what you saw." He ordered plainly.  
  
The sisters looked at each other. A'lira was the first to speak. "The colors around us, they are our essence."  
  
"Correct, Miss A'lira." Rosalind answered. "Now our time is almost up but I want you to think about what it is that you saw in yourself and each other." 


	16. Chapter 16 The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making any money off of this  
story. It is purely fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 16  
The Game  
  
Cleo, Curania, A'lira, and Mêlée rushed from the dungeon after their lesson. The first Quidditch game was this afternoon. Gryffindor was facing Slytherin and both Cleo and Mêlée had to get ready. Mêlée had also made the Slytherin team as a keeper. A'lira and Curania were also on their house teams. Curania had tried out and succeeded at getting a chaser position while A'lira managed to get the keeper position. The sisters had always played at Salem so they were used to playing against each other. When they got out on the field they forgot the fact that they were sisters and played as if they didn't even know each other. It was a known fact that playing Quidditch was the only time that Mêlée ever acted like the Slytherin she was.  
  
Cleo ran to the Gryffindor dressing rooms while Mêlée went to the Slytherin's and A'lira and Curania headed up to the stands. It wasn't long before the Slytherins walked out onto the field. Mêlée was easy to spot because of the bright red hair that she had pulled back into a green hair bow.  
  
Then the Gryffindors marched out onto the pitch. Their red robes a sharp contrast to the green ones of the other team. Madam Houch walked out onto the pitch as referee. The two teams, except for Ron and Draco who were the team captains, mounted their brooms and rose into the air. Madam Houch instructed Ron and Draco to shake hands as team captains saying, "Now I want a good game, from all of you!"  
  
"Scared, Weasel?" Draco sneered as they shook hands.  
  
"You wish, Ferret." Ron sneered back then mounted his broom and rose into the air. The whistle blew and the game began. The players moved about so fast on the field that it was hard to keep up with what was happening without the voice of the commentator. The new commentator was a Gryffindor fifth year named Phoebe Carson and she possibly knew more about the game than the players themselves. She had taken over as commentator a year ago after the former commentator Lee Jordan had left.  
  
"AND THEY'RE OFF. GRYFFINDOR CHASER LAUREN MALLOHAN HAS THE QUAFFLE! LOOK AT HER GO. SHE PASSES TO CHASER SEAMUS FINNAGIN. HE PASSES BACK. OH, INTERCEPTED BY SLYTHERIN CHASER MERVIN MEDRON. HE PASSES TO HIS TEAMMATE ÉTAÍN EVANSON. SHE RACES DOWN THE PITCH SHE SHOTS AND OHH RONALD WEASLEY BLOCKS! HE THROWS IT TO CASEY ROLLINEAS. SHE HEADS TOWARD TO GOALS. SHE PASSES TO LAUREN MALLOHAN. OH! SHE'S HIT BY A BLUDGER SENT BY GREGORY GOYLE AND SLYTHERIN TAKES POSSESTION. DAMN SLYTHERINS!"  
  
"Carson no favoritism!" Professor McGonagall voice came over the speakers.  
  
Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other. "Some things never change." Ginny smiled. Curania and A'lira just looked confused but turned back to the game.  
  
"MERVIN PASSES TO ÉTAÍN. SHE PASSES BACK. SHE SHOOTS AND. OH SHE SCORES. SLYTHERIN LEDS; TEN TO ZERO. OKAY, GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESTION. SEAMUS RACES DOWN THE PITCH. HE PASSES TO LAUREN. SHE PASSES TO CASEY. SHE SHOOTS AND. SHE SCORES! TOUGH LUCK SLYTHERIN. MERVIN HAS THE QUAFFLE. HE PASSES TO HERAKLES HAMBLEDON. HE PASSES BACK. MERVIN SHOOTS AND. OH HE'S HIT BY A BLUDGER SENT BY CLEO BLACK! GO CLEO GO! LOOK AT THAT BROOM! IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS POTTER'S FIRBOLT! OH, IT'S A MILLINUEM FALCON HYPERDRIVE 5000! WOW! ITS AMAZING!"  
  
"CARSON" Professor McGonagall warned. "This is not an advertisement for American Broom sticks. You'll lose."  
  
"Yes, professor, I'm sorry." Phoebe answered before turning back to the game.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION! SEAMUS PASSES TO LAUREN. LAUREN PASSES TO CASEY. LOOK AT HER GO! SHE SHOOTS AND. OH BLAOCKED BY SLYTHERIN KEEPER MÊLÉE BLACK! HAVE YOU SEEN HER BROOM! IT'S A BLACK PEARL! I LOVE THESE AMERICAN BROOMS!"  
  
"CARSON!!!!!"  
  
"YES MA'AM. OKAY BACK TO THE GAME. SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION AGAIN. MERVIN HAS THE. OH! GRYFFINDOR SEEKER HARRY POTTER SEES THE SNITCH! HE DIVES AFTER IT! SLYTHERIN SEEKER AND CAPTAIN DRACO MALFOY SEES IT TO! HE FOLLOWS POTTER. THEY'RE NECK AND NECK. WOW, LOOK AT THEM GO! THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PITCH. MALFOY'S ALMOST GOT IT. OH GOOD MERLIN! HE'S HIT BY A BLUDGER SENT BY CLEO BLACK! HARRY POTTER'S GOT THE SNTICH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
Cheers echoed throughout the pitch as the Gryffindors spilled out onto the pitch. Harry landed his broom with the Snitch still in his hand. First his teammates hugged him and then he was bombarded by praises from the rest of the crowd.  
  
Cleo walked up to Ron, "you're a good keeper, Ron. Better than I ever was."  
  
"Thanks, Cleo. You did well too. Your sister isn't a bad keeper either, even if she is a Slytherin." He laughed.  
  
"I heard that." Mêlée's voice came from behind them. Ron, Cleo and most of the rest of the crowd turned toward her. "Good game." She said.  
  
"Y.y.yeah." Ron stuttered. It was still odd talking to a Slytherin who he wasn't insulting or insulting him.  
  
"I didn't know you played beater so well, sis." She turned to her sister.  
  
"Hey I didn't know either until I tried out. But I figured it's just like playing baseball like we used to at Salem." Cleo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Mêlée said as Curania, A'lira, Ginny, and Hermione came up.  
  
"Hey, great game you guys." Curania praised.  
  
"Thanks," the team and Mêlée answered at once.  
  
"Hey Mêlée! That broom you've got, what is it?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a Black Pearl. One of the new styles that Disney Flyers Co. has come out with." She answered. "Curania's got a Delta Flyer NCC-1701."  
  
"I got that from my former flying instructor Tom Paris. It was his own design. Only the second one ever made." Curania said proudly.  
  
"I have a Valykerie 1500. It's made by Honda." A'lira offered. "We have some of the best in America."  
  
"The only one better is a ThunderBird Mustang. Its made out of a special wood that is silver in color. And it flys like a dream. The Haileybury Hammers' all bought them for their team. Their bound to win this year!" Cleo exclaimed but before anyone could argue over whose team was best, added "Come on! I have to get out of these robes!" Everyone laughed and the team headed to the locker room.  
  
Later that evening they gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. They had decided to eat at their own houses' tables. Mêlée sat at the end of the table closest to the door so as soon as she finished eating she could leave. But the voices of the people she hated most found their way to her ears.  
  
"She caused us to loose!" Draco's voice came over the normal noise. "We would have won if she had actually played like she was a Slytherin."  
  
"Oh I know Draco! She's an abomination! No Slytherin in the history of the world would ever act the way she does!" pansy added.  
  
"Careful, pansy! She might hear you. You remember what her sisters did to you, Millicent, and Snape. She might hurt you." Draco laughed loudly.  
  
Mêlée decided to just get up and leave. She'd lost her appetite and had no desire to listen to the sneers of her fellow housemates. She also didn't trust herself not to use her powers. She, unlike her sisters, couldn't find her center. Instead of felling security or peace or confidence or any good emotions, she felt deception, betrayal, and hate.  
  
"Look at her go! I told you she was a traitor! Hanging out with Gryffindors! Bettcha she's gonna go to that table and her Mudblood friends." Pansy sneered loudly. "I heard that her mother is a squib. How did she ever get sorted into Slytherin." She added.  
  
"But Pansy, You-Know-You was half-Muggle." Draco added laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should watch out for her. She might follow in his footsteps." Pansy said.  
  
Mêlée had heard enough. As she walked out of the Great Hall, she could her Pansy's screams as water shot out of her empty goblet and soaked her to the bone. 


	17. Chapter 17 Discovering New Things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making any money off of this  
story. It is purely fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 17  
Learning New Things  
  
The next week went by slow. And by time the weekend came around they had a boatload of homework. Potions on Monday was, like usual, horrible. They were getting into more complicated brewing. Since the invisibility potion had to simmer for a month they had begun working on the Mind-Reading Potion. They had to do extensive research on how to brew it because Snape wasn't going to tell them anything about it.  
  
Then they had DADA homework too. Professor Ashkevron had given them projects on different races in a certain dimension. Cleo was supposed to do Man, Mêlée got orcs, Curania got elves, and A'lira got hobbits, or half- lings. And the project was due next class. They also had to practice The Sowpurkus Spell for transfiguration and a write 2-foot paper on The Soariumus Charm for Charms class.  
  
It was finally Friday though and Cleo, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room working on homework. Cleo was working on the Sowpurkus Spell at the moment after finishing the Charms essay. She pointed her wand at the object that looked like an ear of some sort that lay in front of her on the coffee table. She tapped the ear and said "Sowpurkus!" the ear changed into a nice brown leather wallet. She threw done her wand.  
  
"I give up! It keeps coming out as a wallet! What am I doing wrong? I never do this bad with spells." She complained. "Hermione, did you get it?" she asked Hermione who was working on her DADA essay. She happened to be doing the Man of the Rohan instead of Gondor like Cleo.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I get this beautiful blue silk purse with pink pearls laced onto it. It's so pretty. Do you want me to show you?" Hermione asked. Cleo was about to object when Hermione went ahead and turned Cleo's extra ear into the beautiful purse she had just described. Cleo still was fuming when a second year ran into the common room and right up to her.  
  
"Y.you c.Cleo black?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Cleo answered not looking at him.  
  
"P.professor McGonagall wants to see you. She said it was important." He panted.  
  
After reassuring Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione that she wasn't in trouble, Cleo hurried down to the transfiguration classroom. When she got there she noticed that her sisters were also there. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk waiting for her.  
  
"Good, you are all here." She said seriously. "How was your last lesson with the Camerons?"  
  
"Um.okay." Cleo answered.  
  
"Good, now your next class will be tomorrow at the same place and time as last week. Alright?" she said. When they all nodded she continued. "Then off to bed you go."  
  
The girls looked at each other and turned to leave when they heard McGonagall's voice again. "Oh, and girls." They turned to her. "Remember tell no one about this whole situation. They nodded and left. They didn't say much to each other, being as tired as they all were and having to get up early the next morning. They said their goodnights and headed in the directions of their dormitories. When Cleo reached the Gryffindor common room she had a welcoming party of questions from her friends.  
  
"What did McGonagall want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you in trouble for something?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Wha." Ron was about to ask something else when Cleo finally spoke up and answered them.  
  
"I had asked if I could do anything for extra credit. She called me to her office just now to tell me that I could take an extra lesson tomorrow morning as extra credit." She lied convincingly.  
  
"Oh." Was the reply.  
  
"Okay. I have to get up early tomorrow so I am going to go to bed. G'night." Cleo said as she headed upstairs to her dormitory.  
  
The next morning Cleo woke up bright and early, got dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall to meet her sisters for an early breakfast. A'lira and Curania were already there when she arrived. Empty plates and goblets were placed in front of them. Cleo joined them and another empty plate appeared. Soon after she sat down Mêlée also walked through the door. As soon as Mêlée sat down food appeared on the empty plates and they all ate in silence.  
  
After they finished two helpings of scrambled eggs, toast, grits (which they had taught the house elves to make), bacon, sausage, and milk, they began the trek to the dungeons. They had just made it to Dungeon 4 when they began to hear the beginnings of movement from the students.  
  
When they arrived, Rosalind wasn't anywhere in sight. However, Jason was there waiting for them. He sat in a large red chair in front of the still empty fireplace, facing them. His golden eyes seemed to bore into each one of their very souls. They looked around the room for a moment. It was as cold and desolate as last week, except for a giant grandfather clock that now stood by the door.  
  
"Well, I must admit you are here on time." He began. "I seriously doubt that it will be come a constant." He stood up and walked closer to them. "Last lesson you searched for your inner center. For those of you who succeeded, you will begin private one-hour lessons. Those of you who did not, you will continue to work on it with Mrs. Cameron."  
  
Cleo raised her hand and Jason looked annoyed. "Yes?" he said irritably.  
  
"What are the rest of us to do while you are working with the one?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Because he has the power to rearrange time." Rosalind's voice came front the doorway. The sisters turned to watch her come in.  
  
"WHA.?" the girls asked at once.  
  
Rosalind smiled and continued, "You won't know the difference."  
  
"oh." They muttered softly.  
  
"I would rather you not have told them that." Jason snapped.  
  
"You'll get over it." Rosalind said sweetly. "Now first of all only Cleo and A'lira will be working with Jason. Curania and Mêlée will be working with me because I am an Air master and fire and earth are two things I cannot even touch much less teach but water is similar enough to air that I can help."  
  
Jason rolled his large wolf eyes and pointed his hand to the grandfather clock on the wall. The girls watched entranced as the clock's hands began spinning faster and faster and faster. Cleo began feeling very dizzy and looked away and instead surveyed the room. Her sisters had disappeared so had Rosalind. She was left in the cold dungeon with only the man with a wolf for a head and she began to feel very nervous.  
  
Jason stared at her until she was on the verge of breaking down in tears before beginning the lesson. "This is how the lessons will proceed from now on. While your sisters are great allies you must learn to live without them in the case that they are taken from you. Your enemies can also use them in order to weaken you if you are too closely tied to them. In these times it is good to have powerful allies but if those allies fail you or are lost you must be able to continue fighting."  
  
While he was giving his lecture he had begun walking to the empty fireplace. Cleo had instinctively followed him as he walked. "Now, light a fire." He ordered.  
  
"How?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Jason looked annoyed. "Concentrate on creating a spark in the center of the hearth." He snapped.  
  
Cleo looked from him to the center of the fireplace and back a few times. Jason turned his back on her and the large chair that he had been sitting in when she and her sisters had arrived. It was still facing the front door. Her eyes widened as the chair floated up into the air and spun around in fast circles before landing gracefully facing her and the fireplace. Jason hadn't seemed to notice as he sat down.  
  
Cleo had seen amazing things before being a witch and all but the person doing all the amazing things was using a wand. She had never seen Jason use a wand. Still shocked, she didn't realize that she was staring at him until he spoke.  
  
"Miss Black! Concentrate on the task at hand." 


	18. Chapter 18 Earth, Wind, and Water

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. I am not making money off  
of anything. It is just for fun.  
  
Chapter 18  
Earth, Wind, And Water  
  
Meanwhile at the same time Rosalind was working with Curania, who was taking the whole rearranged time thing a whole lot better.  
  
"Now I'm not going to lecture you like Jason would but I am no less strict than he his. I just go about it differently. I happen to by an Air master so I know what I am talking about." She began. "The key is learning concentrate. If you can master this then you can do anything." As she was talking she began to levitate herself five feet off the floor.  
  
"WOW!" Curania exclaimed. " I can learn to do that, too?"  
  
Rosalind smiled at her enthusiasm. "Eventually. We will start slow though. The easiest thing to do is create a breeze. Concentrate on creating a breeze and will it to happen."  
  
Curania looked at her confused, "that's it?"  
  
"Well, yes. Think about it. When you blocked Parkinson's and Bullstrode's airway, you just concentrated on it and will it to happen and it did." Rosalind explained. "Now do it."  
  
Curania looked doubtful but still she tried. Nothing happened. "Why won't it work?"  
  
Rosalind looked thoughtful then said. "Try this. Close your eyes. Forget that you are here. Now imagine it's a very hot day. There's no wind at all. Now create a breeze to cool yourself down."  
  
Curania did as she was asked and after a few minutes of concentrating a breeze swept through the dungeon. Her eyes popped open and she laughed joyously. "I did it!"  
  
Rosalind smiled and laughed too. "Yes you did and you still are."  
  
Curania noticed that the wind was still blowing steadily through the room. Rosalind continued, "Now make the wind stronger."  
  
Curania nodded then concentrated and made the wind blow harder. Her long knee-length hair whipped around her as the breeze morphed from a quite gentle wind into a steadily increasing one. Curania closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the wind in her hair.  
  
"Good, Curania. You're doin' good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time that he was teaching Cleo, Jason was also teaching A'lira. He led her to the section of the dungeon where the stone floor just seemed to stop and a dirt floor began. The soil was rich, A'lira good sense it from across the room. Jason could sense her confusion at this and said.  
  
"One of your most noticeable powers, as you will come to realize, is the power to sense to purity or impurity of soil and entire lands." Jason explained. "You will also be able to make things grow at accelerated rates. Eventually you will be able to do it without seeds but to start with I will give you them." He took out a packet of various seeds. He dumped the whole package into the soil. "Make them grow," was all he said. He then turned and brought he chair from the front of the fireplace and sat down.  
  
A'lira looked at the seeds. They were strewn about the entire dirt floor. She knelt down at the soil and ran her hand through it. She could fell everything in the soil. All of the nutrients, the impurities, suddenly were made known to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the seeds. Suddenly vines sprouted out of the soil and began to climb the trees that were also growing. She opened her eyes as she felt a strong breeze blow through the cool dungeon. She looked at Jason in surprise.  
  
"Curania." She said. "She is already doing well."  
  
Jason smiled at her. Her powers were developing faster than the others. She was beginning to feel through her sisters.  
  
"Concentrate. Make the vines move on their own." He instructed, bringing her back to the lesson. "Make them move to the wall and climb up it."  
  
A'lira turned back to the plants that were swaying slightly. She stared at the green vines that had circled the small tree and silently commanded them to do the task that Jason had set for her. They moved down the tree, carefully unwinding themselves from the branches and began to crawl across the dirt to the wall and climb up it.  
  
"Good, A'lira. I believe we are done." Jason said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Rosalind was trying to teach Mêlée. "Now, Mêlée, you and Cleo, perhaps have the most majestic, and beautiful powers. These are also the most deadly. You will have to work really hard to control it or you will lose control and that could be disastrous." Rosalind began.  
  
Mêlée looked very nervous and was trying to mask it. "Uh, okay, so what do I do?"  
  
Rosalind smiled at her, trying to reassure her then led her to the beautiful fountain-like pool. "Now using your power is fairly simple. Just concentrating will work. Try and move the water."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just try."  
  
Mêlée looked at the water in the pool and concentrated. The water began to swirl around in circles. Then it began to rise still spinning faster and faster until it turned into a Small tornado skimming across the surface of the water. Waves began to form around the cyclone that was continuing to grow, bigger and bigger.  
  
"Alright, Mêlée. That's good enough." Rosalind praised. But Mêlée didn't hear her. Her eyes had gone green in color, just like before when she had caused the storm in the Slytherin Common Room. Water began to pour from newly formed clouds no circling in the ceiling. The cyclone and wave continued to grow.  
  
Rosalind struggled to get Mêlée to snap out of it but nothing worked. She screamed in Mêlée's ear but the rain just came down harder. Mêlée was in a total and complete trance. Rosalind was about to call Jason for help when he appeared out of nowhere and started a fire at Mêlée's feet, catching her shoes and robes on fire.  
  
Mêlée snapped out of the trance as the fire began to burn her legs and crawl further up her clothes. Jason ensured that she was completely out of her trance before he waved his hand and the fire vanished. Mêlée looked down at her legs and clothes. They were just like they were before, except for the fact that they were soaking wet. It looked as though the fire had never been there. She looked up at Jason, question in her eyes.  
  
"You, Miss Black, unlike your sisters did not find your center last lesson, did you?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Uh.Well.I...uh.No, I didn't" she stammered.  
  
"Do you have any idea why?" he questioned.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Think on it, Miss Black." He paused as the grandfather clock chimed. Then he continued. "Now all of you, head on to whatever it is you do on the weekends."  
  
Mêlée looked around her sisters had suddenly appeared. Not only that but there were plants in the dirt floor, a fire was roaring in the fireplace, and there was a soft breeze blowing through the dungeon. The four girls left and headed to find they're friends.  
  
Jason and Rosalind looked at each other sadly. "Do you like they will be ready?" Rosalind asked.  
  
"I doubt it." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Please Review!!!!!!!!!! Please! Please! I am not above begging!!!!!!!!!!!! I am also looking for some Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossovers. I you know of any PLEASE let me know! Thank you. 


	19. Chapter 19 Chess Champion?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the fanfiction story. I'm not making  
any money off of it. This is purely for fun.  
  
Chapter 19  
Chess Champion?  
  
The girls left the dungeon and began their search for their friends. They found them in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were trying to teach Hermione how to play chess, again. Still, after seven years, chess was the one of the few things that Ron and Harry could do better than her, flying and Quidditch were the others. Harry saw Cleo, Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira walking towards them and motioned for them to be quiet. Hermione was concentrating very hard on what her next move should be. Ron had wiped out all of her pieces except her king, the white space bishop, one knight, and four pawns. She had managed to capture two of Ron's pawns and a rook.  
  
Cleo and Curania sat on the side of the table where Hermione and Harry sat while Mêlée and A'lira went around the table to sit on the other side with Ron. Hermione finally made her move. Ron surveyed the board for a few minutes. He then smiled mischievously and moved his queen.  
  
"Checkmate." He said and Hermione looked as if she was about to scream.  
  
"I give up! I'm never playing with you again! You always win!" she complained.  
  
"Maybe you just need to play with someone else until you get better." A'lira suggested.  
  
"Oh, not you A'lira!" Curania exclaimed.  
  
"You'll wipe the floor with her more so than Ron does." Cleo laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked. "You think she's better than I am?"  
  
"We don't think, we know." Mêlée stated.  
  
"I'd like to see this." Harry smiled. "I've even got a better idea though." Everyone looked at him confused. "Why don't we make it more interesting with a wager."  
  
"Two Galleons says A'lira wins." Cleo exclaimed.  
  
"Three says Ron does." Dean Thomas said as he walked up.  
  
Soon nearly 100 people were in on the bet. Everyone agreed that the game should take place right after lunch. So the two players went they own ways until lunch. By lunchtime 50 more people had joined in and they were evenly split. Many just wanted to see the all-mighty chess champion of Hogwarts get beaten. Others were waiting to see the girl who dared challenge him get wiped. There were also a few who believed it would end in a stalemate.  
  
The game started an hour after lunch. There had been a huge argument between Professor Snape and Dumbledore over whether or not the game should proceed. Finally Dumbledore won the quarrel and they were allowed to play.  
  
The game went on for two and a half hours. There were a few times when everyone thought the game was over but the player that had been checked and there seemed to be no way out of a checkmate had managed to escape. At this point no one could be sure of who would win. Ron had his king, a knight, five pawns, the black square bishop, and two rooks. A'lira managed to still have her king, her queen, both bishops, a rook and three pawns. The next half hour dragged on, ridding A'lira of her rook, her black square bishop, and two pawns and Ron of his rooks, three pawns, and bishop.  
  
The crowd was beginning to get restless when A'lira moved her queen to check Ron and Ron captured her queen with his knight and checked her king. She moved her bishop and seized his knight. Ron moved one of his pawns and captured one of her but in doing so A'lira captured the same pawns with her king. Finally the only pieces left on the board were the two kings.  
  
"I guess it's a stalemate." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is." A'lira laughed.  
  
The Crowd cheered. Harry, Hermione and A'lira's sisters came and hugged the players before the rest of the crowd could get to them.  
  
"Congrats!" Cleo said. "You're still good."  
  
"Yep. I haven't lost my touch." A'lira stated, proudly.  
  
"But you didn't win." Said Harry.  
  
"Winning and losing isn't what the game is about. It's how well you play it." A'lira explained. "The better the game, the better I feel about how well it play. Facing someone with the same amount of talent that you have and ending in a stalemate is better, in my eyes, than beating him."  
  
"I never thought of it that way." Ron said softly.  
  
"Its like that in many other things to. It's not about who wins or loses. It's about how you play the game." She went on.  
  
"Okay, 'Lira enough with the philosophy lesson." Cleo complained playfully. "Come on. We still have a few hours before dinner. Lets do something!"  
  
The friends looked at each other and ran out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds.  
  
"Let's go see Hagrid." Hermione suggested. "We haven't seen him in a while." The others agreed."  
  
"Race ya!" Cleo called as she took off in the direction of Hagrid's hut. The others laughed and took off after her. When they reached the small hut, they walked in to find a very upset Hagrid. 


	20. Chapter 20 Conversations with Hagrid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the fanfiction story. I'm not making  
any money off of it. This is purely for fun.  
  
Chapter 20  
Conversations With Hagrid  
  
Hagrid was pacing around his small hut with a very perplexed look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter, Hagrid?" Hermione asked. Hagrid suddenly looked up. He hadn't even noticed them come in.  
  
"Oh, I.er.didn't see ya there." He said and stopped pacing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Well. Ya see.oh ya better sit yerselves down. This is gonna take some time." He answered gesturing to the few chairs. "Yer see.well.it's the animals. They're acting all weird."  
  
"Wha?" the friends all said at once.  
  
"Well, they're just acting all unnatural. The giant squid, in the lake ya know, keeps scaring people. 'E's not done that on purpose before." Hagrid explained.  
  
"so you're upset because the squid is upset?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's not just the squid." Hagrid answered. "The owls are coming out during the day more often and 'alf of them can't stay in the air very long. Then 'Fandles has been calling Professor Vanyel out to the fields at all 'ours of the day for absolutely no reason. I 'eard the Professor complaining under 'is breath the other day on 'is way in from the field."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Cleo, Mêlée, Harry, A'lira, and Curania looked at each other, confused. "Who's Candles?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not Candles, stupid." Hermione hit him upside the head. " 'Fandles."  
  
"Fine. Who's 'Fandles?"  
  
" 'E's Professor Vanyel's Companion." Hagrid answered.  
  
"His what?" Ron asked.  
  
"His Companion, Ron! Listen!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"But what's a Companion?"  
  
Hermione huffed. "A guiding spirit who just happens to reside in the shape of a pure-white horse."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"I had mentioned that I had seen a beautiful pure-white horse to Lavender one time in front of Professor Ashkevron and he explained it to me." Hermione explained.  
  
"Did you stop drooling long enough to listen?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Shut up!" she snapped. By now the others were giggling over Hermione and Ron's banter back and forth.  
  
"Why don't you two just date and get over it?" Cleo suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you two fight like an old married couple already!" Curania laughed.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other with disgust and huffed.  
  
"Anyway." Mêlée said turning back to Hagrid. "Is anything else wrong?"  
  
"uh.uh.Isn't dat enough?" Hagrid asked looking hurt.  
  
"Uh." Harry started.  
  
"Yeah." A'lira popped in. "You just looked like there was something else on your mind, Hagrid."  
  
Suddenly Fawkes came sweeping through the window and landing on Cleo's shoulder.  
  
"Ya, see. 'E's never done that before." Hagrid pointed to the phoenix that was now nuzzling Cleo's ear.  
  
"Do you have any ideas, Hagrid?" Curania asked.  
  
" 'Bout what?" Hagrid looked confused.  
  
"About why the animals are acting weird." Cleo said, trying to dislodge Fawkes' claws from her shoulder.  
  
"Nope." Hagrid said.  
  
"I'd better get Fawkes back to Professor Dumbledore." Cleo suggested finally giving up her effort.  
  
"Maybe he can give you a hand with him." Harry agreed.  
  
"alright, ya'll go ahead on. But ya be careful. Ya don't know what these animals might do next." Hagrid said as he escorted the group out of his hut. "Bye."  
  
They all headed up back into the castle. They navigated the corridors to the large golden griffin that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"anybody know the password?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, Chocolate Frogs," Hermione called to the griffin. It didn't open.  
  
"Lemon Drops."  
  
"Blood Pops." They listed a few other types of candy.  
  
"Willy Wonka's Everlasting Gobstopers!" Curania called at the griffin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy. But the griffin moved out of the way and revealed the spiral staircase that led to the headmaster's office.  
  
"What?" Curania asked as they continued to stare. "We told him about some American Snacks that we liked." Her sisters laughed as they went up the stairs. They walked into the office. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called.  
  
"Headmaster?" Cleo added, desperately. Fawkes was starting to get extremely annoying.  
  
"He's not here." One of the portraits on the wall called.  
  
"I think he went to talk with some new professors." Another said.  
  
"New professors?" Ron asked. "When did we get new professors?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered. Cleo, Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira looked at each other cautiously.  
  
"I guess I'm stuck with Fawkes for a while." Cleo pouted. Together, they walked back down the stairs and through the halls, not really going anywhere. Cleo drew many odd looks with the phoenix on her shoulder but pretended not to notice.  
  
"Hey are your parents still here?" Harry asked the girls.  
  
"Um. I don't know." A'lira answered.  
  
"We could go find out." Curania added. They took off down the winding halls to the rooms they had stayed in during the end of summer break. They reached the large portrait that marked the entrance after getting lost twice. The four girls on the portraits were talking up until the group of friends walked up.  
  
"Oh, Hi!" Christa exclaimed, cutting Michele off. "How are you?"  
  
"We're fine." Mêlée answered.  
  
"Are our parents in?" A'lira asked. "Yep." Caitlin answered. "You want in I suppose."  
  
"Yes, please." Curania answered. The four looked at each other before opening the portrait to allow the group in.  
  
"Hey, you know those girls in the portrait look like you four." Ron exclaimed as they walked in. 


	21. Chapter 21 Conversations With Dumbledore

A/N-I am getting really upset that I have written a lot and this has been posted for quite a while and I still only have 5 reviews. I would like to know if anyone likes this story or has suggestions or hates it but please give me some feed back.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 21  
Conversations with Dumbledore  
  
"What?" Harry asked Ron as they walked into the common room of the suite that Cleo, Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira's parents were staying.  
  
"Those girls." Ron answered hesitantly. "They remind me of you four." He pointed to the girls.  
  
"Really?" Curania asked tentatively. "I don't see the resemblance."  
  
"Maybe I'm just going crazy." Ron reasoned.  
  
"Ron," Mêlée said. "You're gone."  
  
All of the friends laughed, while looking around. "Hey, didn't they say you're parents were in?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought they did." Cleo answered. "But I don't think they are here."  
  
"They're not." Dumbledore's voice came from behind them. He was suddenly sitting in one of the plush armchairs in front of a now roaring fireplace. "Ah, I see you have acquired a friend, Miss Black."  
  
Everyone looked back at the phoenix that was attached to Cleo's shoulder. "I can't seem to pry him off my shoulder." Cleo stated. "He seems to have taken a liking to me, for some reason."  
  
"I'm not certain either." Dumbledore said. "Though I do have a few ideas. Fizzing Wizbee anyone?" he asked pulling a bag out of one of the many pockets in his robes. Curania and A'lira both opted for one but the others politely declined. Dumbledore gave Curania and A'lira a beaming smile before turning and looking curiously at Fawkes. "You're just plain weird, have I told you that lately?" he asked the bird. Fawkes just ignored him and nipped at Cleo's ear.  
  
"He is starting to get on my nerves!" Cleo exclaimed.  
  
"Um, where are our parents" Mêlée asked seriously.  
  
"They are at the Ministry this morning. They had something they had to do. I'm not completely sure what for. Then they were going to head to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things." Dumbledore rambled.  
  
"Oh," Mêlée acknowledged.  
  
"Well, we just thought we'd stop by and see how they were doing." A'lira explained.  
  
"Well, anyway. You all sure you don't want one." Once again offering the bag of Fizzing Wizbees to the group. Once again they declined. "I knew you'd be heading down here to see your parents. Since I knew they'd not be here. I decided to come down and tell you where they."  
  
"Oh, thank you, professor." A'lira said cautiously.  
  
Dumbledore turned to leave and was almost to the portrait opening when he turned around again to face them. "Oh, I almost forgot. Miss' Black, Professor Flitwick has been looking for you four. He has something important to talk to you about. I do hope it's about the Christmas decorations. It is about time to be putting those up. I do hope they are better this year than last year. Last year he put singing and dancing poinsettias on every Christmas tree." Dumbledore explained. "Anyway, you four should head to find him. The rest of you should begin studying for your N.E.W.T.s for I know most of you haven't even thought of that yet. Oh, look at the time. I have to rush and meet my dear friend Gandalf. He will be arriving soon. Good afternoon." There was a twinkle in his eye as he smiled and left.  
  
"Dumbledore, still as odd as ever." Ron laughed.  
  
"Who's Gandalf?" Curania asked.  
  
"Probably another old wizard." Mêlée said passively.  
  
"Well, we had better go find Professor Flitwick." Cleo suggested.  
  
"I wonder why he wants to see you." Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Who knows, but Cleo's right, we need to go find out." Mêlée agreed. The girls said their goodbyes and left in search of the short and kindly professor, Fawkes still perched on Cleo's shoulder.  
  
"Odd." Hermione said after the girls had left.  
  
"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Things aren't seeming quite right." She explained. Ron and Harry continued giving her confused looks.  
  
"Earlier this year, those weird attacks on very unlikable people, why did it seem as though the Black girls were doing it? Now they disappear nearly every weekend. No one knows where. They seem so on edge. Like the have a terrible secret that they are afraid to tell any one." Hermione went on. Ron and Harry were beginning to understand that something was wrong but what it was, they still had no clue.  
  
"Do you know what it is, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've done some reading." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "And I think I may have found something very interesting." 


	22. Chapter 22 The Secret Is Out

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Chapter 22  
The secret is out.  
  
"I wasn't sure until recently. I wanted to make sure I had all my facts right and that I wasn't completely wrong." Hermione elucidated.  
  
"Hermione," Ron sighed. "I can't remember one time in all the years I've known you that you didn't have all your facts or weren't right. A bit annoying really." He was greeted with a slap upside the head. "Ow!"  
  
"As I was saying, I've done a lot of reading on the subject and certain things are matching up." She paused. "You remember one of our first History of Magic lessons," she waited for their nods. "Professor Binns talked about myth in which there was a set of quadruplets. Four sisters, witches, that when at Hogwarts were each in a different house. It was said that they had the powers of the four elements. Earth, air, water, and fire. They are born every 150 years. They last set was born exactly 150 years from Cleo, Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira's birthday."  
  
"Hermione, it could just be coincidence." Harry reasoned.  
  
"I don't think so. You remember, those Death Eaters at Hogsmeade.they caught on fire. Then a rainstorm started in the Slytherin common room flooding it with water. Pansy and Millicent were choking, not getting any air into their lungs. And the earth tried to open up underneath Professor Snape." She could see her explanations were sinking in. "I've also read that as far back as records go, the sisters have had red hair. Those four on the portrait that guards these rooms, they were the last Elementals, I'm sure!"  
  
"So what if they are. Why is it such a huge deal?" Ron exclaimed, clearly bored with the entire conversation.  
  
"That's the part of the story that isn't so pretty, Ron." Hermione answered solemnly. "According to everything I have read, the Slytherin sister, the one that controlled water, was never able to get complete control over her power. In each time, the current Dark Lord and threat to the wizarding world was able to seduce that sister to his side. She abandoned her sisters and the good wizarding world for more power and the promise of control. In the last time, especially, it was really bad. The girls met during the last battle between the evil Dark Lord and his followers and the rest of the wizarding world. While the regular forces were defeating the Dark Lord, the three girls still loyal to the Ministry fought with their turncoat sister. They managed to succeed but in turn they themselves died as well."  
  
Hermione finished her story and looked at the surprised faces of Harry and Ron. "You see, Ron, that is why this is so important."  
  
"Merlin! Hermione, what are we supposed to do? Tell everyone?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Ron, that would be the worst thing to do." Harry answered. "I can relate. I would not inflict the same pain on them."  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Ron, to have a power, a ability that everyone else doesn't have is often seen as a threat. And the history behind the former Elementals, the ministry will try to dispose of them before Mêlée can become a threat or Voldemort can use them for his own purposes. So let's keep this quiet and maybe try and help them in any way we can." Harry explained.  
  
"I concur." Hermione agreed.  
  
"I guess you are right. But what can we do to help them?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe just offer them a sounding board." Harry suggested. "Someone they can talk to."  
  
"And anything that might come up." Hermione agreed. "Lets go. Ron, I am going to quiz you for your transfiguration N.E.W.T.s, you have no choice in the matter." With that the three of them left and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~****~****~****~  
  
While Hermione was sharing her new information with Ron and Harry, Cleo, with Fawkes on her shoulder, Mêlée, Curania, and A'lira headed for the Charms classroom to find Professor Flitwick. They expertly navigated the halls without running into many people before they met a group of people that they truly wished they'd never seen right as they turned down the hall that the classroom was located.  
  
Draco Malfoy and his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, were walking towards them with menacing smiles on their faces. They stopped just short of where the girls had also stopped.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco taunted. "Four little girls and a bright red bird." Crabbe and Goyle laughed with Malfoy.  
  
"I'd watch my hide if I were you, Malfoy." Mêlée smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, who knows what might happen." Cleo laughed.  
  
"How did that nose heal, Draco dear?" Mêlée smiled.  
  
Draco turned a bright red. "I watch your backside as well, Blacks. You never know what might hit it." With that he and Crabbe and Goyle pushed past them and turned down another hallway.  
  
"Well, that was cheerful." A'lira said sarcastically.  
  
"He's just a spoiled little rich kid who depends on daddy and daddy's money to get him out of everything. I mean can you imagine him, a Death Eater, he'll get himself killed the first day." Cleo laughed along with her sisters.  
  
They walked into the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was racing around the room looking through books and grading papers written by some first and second years. He looked up from his current task as they walked closer to where he sat.  
  
"Ah, good. You got wind of my wanting to see you four." He greeted. "Ah, Miss Black, I see you have acquired a friend, good, very good." He rambled.  
  
"What did you want to see us about, Professor?" Curania asked.  
  
"Well, two things actually." He began suddenly serious. "First of all." He flicked his wand at the door and it shut softly at his command. "First thing I want to tell you was that Professor Jason Cameron told me to let you know he wants to have lessons more often. He feels a great evil event is coming soon and he wants you four to be prepared. Professor Snape has agreed that there is nothing you can do in class for the next three weeks so you with have lessons with Jason during the times you would have had Potions. Since you have Charms at the same time but on different days you will have lessons at that time as well." Flitwick finished in what seemed one breath. "The second thing is much more serious. It concerns the." he reached down onto his desk and picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and took a couple of sips.  
  
"Hem," he cleared his thought. "It concerns the Christmas decorations this year. No one seems to ever be satisfied with what I do. This year to make up for the classes you will be missing, you four will be in charge of most of the decorating. Is that alright?" The four girls were hesitant at first but soon all four of them nodded their heads.  
  
"Oh, one more thing." Flitwick said, looking as if a light bulb suspended over his head suddenly turned on. "Jason also said he would like to talk to you sometime today. You might want to head down there soon." He waved them away. "Good day."  
  
The girls left and reluctantly headed down to Dungeon 4 to see what Jason wanted to talk to them about. They wandered the halls and finally reached the Dungeon. They took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the cold, dank dungeon. It seemed completely empty. They stood there for a few minutes before Cleo waved her hand at the empty fireplace and a warm fire sprung to life in the dark depths.  
  
"Thanks." Her sisters said at once.  
  
"Very good." Jason's voice came from behind them. They turned to face him.  
  
"You wanted to see us, sir." A'lira said.  
  
"Actually, I believe you have a few questions for me." He gave them a wolfish smile.  
  
"Well, yes." Cleo answered. "Like this." She pointed to Fawkes on her shoulder. "Why has he suddenly taken a liking to me?"  
  
"Fawkes is a Phoenix and therefore attracted to things with capabilities with fire because of it's own origins in fire, Cleo." Jason answered walking around the group of girls to his normal chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
"So that is why all the animals are acting so weird. It is because of us." Curania acknowledged.  
  
"You're right, Curania." Rosalind's voice came from one corner of the room. She seemed to fade into being as she walked closer, her invisibility wearing off. "The owls are naturally connected with the element of air, the squid with water, Fawkes with fire, and Yfandles with the Earth."  
  
"Exactly. They can feel your power and are not used to it. It will not be like this for much longer. As you grow stronger and more confident with your abilities they will settle back into their normal balances. But don't worry they will not do anything to harm themselves either."  
  
"Professor Flitwick told us that you wanted to see us nearly every morning for lessons?" A'lira asked.  
  
"Yes, I feel something coming you four must be ready. So I am stepping up or lessons." Jason explained. "You will be here every morning at the exact time that you would have formerly been in Potions or Charms, is that understood." He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." The girls answered.  
  
"Then go I will see you tomorrow." Jason dismissed. Rosalind gave them a small smile as they left the dungeon. They made their way back up to the Great Hall quickly because; they realized as they passed one of the large clocks on the wall, supper would be served soon. 


	23. Chapter 23 scaring Slytherins

Chapter 23  
Scaring Slytherins  
  
"You know it's just what we need." Cleo complained as they walked to the Great Hall. "Having to see him first thing in the morning, every morning."  
  
"Well, it's better than Snape." A'lira laughed.  
  
"She had a point." Curania snickered.  
  
"Yeah, but still." Cleo complained Fawkes started nipping at her ear again. "That's it!" she all but shouted. "Will you please get off my shoulder!? You are driving crazy!" she yelled at the bird. Fawkes just bit her ear really hard. "Ow!" Cleo yelped.  
  
"I don't think yelling at him is going to help any." A'lira suggested. Cleo gave her a death glare and A'lira shut her mouth.  
  
"Why don't you ask him nicely?" Curania asked.  
  
"Like that will help." Cleo muttered sarcastically.  
  
"At least try it." Curania pushed.  
  
"Fine!" Cleo gave in. She turned to the Phoenix on her shoulder. "Fawkes, will you please get off my shoulder?" She asked.  
  
Fawkes gave her a sad look before detangling his claws and taking off into the air and out of sight.  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Cleo sighed.  
  
"Told ya." Curania laughed as they walked into the Great Hall. "Hey, I'm gonna go sit at the Ravenclaw table, okay?" with that she turned and walked to the said table. Her sisters watched as she sat down next to a dark haired boy and started talking to him. The boy slid his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Cleo smiled as she and her other sisters walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "It looks like Curania has a new boyfriend." Cleo said as she sat down between Harry and Ron. Mêlée and A'lira sat on the other side of the table on either side of Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean, Cleo?" She smiled and gestured to where Curania and the dark haired boy sat flirting with one another.  
  
"Who is he?" A'lira asked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione peered at the boy.  
  
"That's Julian Marquais." Hermione answered. "He's new here, too. Just moved here from France. He is supposed to be very, very smart. I guess that he is already making new friends." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Mo, Mwhaa wid wwroressor mliwick mant?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, you still haven't learned not to talk with your mouth full, have you?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Wope!" he answered after taking another huge bite out of a rather large turkey leg.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "He does have a good question if you could understand it. What did Flitwick want?"  
  
The girls looked at each other then Cleo spoke up. "Well, don't spread it around too much but my sisters and I are starting a major project for Charms class so we won't be in class until after the holidays."  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
A'lira leaned across the table. "We are doing the Christmas decorations this year." She whispered.  
  
"HURRAH!" Ron yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall turned and looked at him. He just shrunk down into his seat.  
  
"That's great! We have been stuck with Flitwick's horrible yet creative decorations for years." Harry complained.  
  
"So we've heard." Mêlée said softly, not really paying attention. She was preoccupied with the Slytherins at their table across the Hall. They were gathered together in one group whispering excitedly. Several of them poked their heads up to look over at her and her sisters. Mêlée quickly looked away and became suddenly interested in her own turkey leg. Supper was soon over and everyone filed out of the Great Hall and to their respective houses. The sisters didn't even see Curania after everyone got up. She had slipped out with Julian. Mêlée walked with A'lira until they reached the Hufflepuff dormitories and then Mêlée continued on to the Slytherin dormitory by herself. She walked in, took off her black school robes, draped them over the back of her favorite chair in from of the fireplace, and sat down.  
  
"Well, well, well. The traitor." Draco taunted as he came in. Mêlée continued to stare into the fire.  
  
"Draco, are you crazy! Don't push her." Pansy pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, she's dangerous. Her and her sisters. You remember what she did to Pansy, you, and me." Millicent cautioned.  
  
"Listen to your bimbos, Draco, you wouldn't want to get hurt now would you?" Mêlée warned.  
  
"Are you threatening me? I'll turn you in." Draco asked.  
  
"I don't care what you do. Go ahead turn me in. Who you going to tell?" she stood and faced him. "Snape? He's scared of me." She walked towards him and his fan club. "I told you earlier today watch yourself." She walked past him and up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
A/N: I want to thank all those who reviewed. I was beginning to believe that no one was reading it. And if that was true than I saw no point in even continuing to write. But since it seems that people are reading it I'll keep writing and take into consideration all the advice given. Thanks again! ( -HermioneMarie 


	24. Chapter 24 They Know

Chapter 24  
They Know  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cleo sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Harry had been playing chess for an hour while Hermione and Cleo worked on their homework.  
  
"What are you and your sisters planning on doing for the decorations?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We aren't sure yet. I've got a couple cool ideas that I'm going to share with them tomorrow. But we get to get out of class right?" Cleo laughed.  
  
"It's going to be hard work." Hermione warned.  
  
"I know." Cleo said.  
  
"Why were you four given this job anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
Cleo was silent for a while trying to think of a good answer. "Well...uh...I don't really know..."  
  
"I think I do." Hermione whispered. She looked around the common room. They were the only ones there. Everyone else had already gone up to bed. "We know, Cleo."  
  
Cleo masked her shock with a look of confusion. "You know what?" she asked.  
  
"About your powers. We figured it out earlier." Harry added.  
  
"I still don't know what you are talking about." Cleo stated, trying to get them to further explain what they thought they knew. It would be disastrous if they had some idea that was nowhere near true and she actually told them the truth.  
  
Hermione gave another look around before leaning close to Cleo. Harry and Ron did the same. "You and your sisters have different powers. Elemental powers. Just like what Professor Binns said earlier this year." Hermione whispered.  
  
Cleo looked guilty and a little scared. "You can't tell anyone." She started.  
  
"We won't." Ron said  
  
"Does the fact that you have suddenly taken up this decorating project have anything to do with these new powers?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah." Cleo looked around again. "My sister and I've been taking lessons from two elemental masters. Before now it was only once a week but now they want us to have lessons everyday. We really have no clue why." She paused and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go up to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that she left them and went up to her dormitory. Hermione soon left for the Head Girls quarters and Ron and Harry also went up to bed.  
  


* * *

  
The next few weeks flew by. Cleo, Curania, A'lira, and Mêlée had lessons with Jason and Rosalind every morning while Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued with their classes. Somehow Ron managed to keep the girls' powers a secret. Soon it was the week before Christmas and most of the students were making their way out of Hogwarts to go home. It was time for the girls to put up the decorations. They gathered in the Great Hall and began to work separately on their own decorations.  
  
They had decided to use their powers as a basis for their decorations. Hagrid had brought in the twelve trees and the girls set to work. Cleo brought out some candles and decorated the trees with them. Curania gently dusted everything with a soft glitter. A'lira charmed the trees so that they remain green and beautiful until the end of the Christmas season. She also made them flame retardant so that the candles Cleo was working on would not catch the tree on fire. Mêlée was working on a gentle dusting of snow that would lie on the trees.  
  
They were still working when it was time fore lunch and the few left over students filed into the Great Hall. Curania took a quick break to talk to her new boyfriend who had persuaded his parents to let him stay the Holidays.  
  
"Curania!" Mêlée called. "We need to get back to work!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Curania answered. The lack in Mêlée's concentration was enough to send her gentle dusting into a violent blizzard. Before long the entire Great Hall was covered in snow to the point that you couldn't see the tables anymore and everyone was freezing. The snow also put out all the candles that Cleo had just spent the last four hours lighting.  
  
"You idiot!" Cleo yelled at Mêlée. "Look what you've done!"  
  
"How do you figure that it is my fault?" Mêlée shouted back.  
  
"Hello! Snow! Need I say more?" Cleo yelled.  
  
"How dare you? Don't get all upset about your stupid little candles. Just relight them." Mêlée shouted.  
  
"At least I can control my power!" Cleo roared. By now they were in each other's faces and looking as if they were ready to kill each other. A'lira and Curania made their way to where their sisters were yelling at each other.  
  
"Hey, Mêlée." A'lira said as she and Curania moved so that they were between Mêlée and Cleo. "Let's not get out of control."  
  
"Get out of my face, A'lira." Mêlée warned.  
  
"Now, Mêlée you need to calm down."  
  
"I'm not going to have a stupid little Hufflepuff tell me what to do!" Mêlée shouted.  
  
Now A'lira was pissed. "It's just like a Slytherin. Turning on their own." She spat. Mêlée drew back her fist and punched A'lira across the left side of her face, throwing her to the snow covered floor, which was half-way melted due to heating charms performed by the Professors.  
  
"You don't know anything." Mêlée yelled and left the Great Hall. Curania managed to get Cleo to calm down and they helped A'lira to the Hospital wing. Luckily she only had a bruised jaw and busted lip. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey would not use magic to heal her because it was the result of a fight.  
  
"Should we go try and find Mêlée?" Curania asked.  
  
"No, she headed down to the Slytherin Common Room. We can't go there?" Cleo answered, regretting the things she had said. "I will apologize tomorrow." 


	25. Chapter 25 Mêlée’s Options

Chapter 25  
Mêlée's Options  
  
After Mêlée left the Great Hall she raced down to the Slytherin Common Room, tears clouding her eyes. She barely got the password 'Pureblood' out between her sobs. She couldn't even make it to her dormitory. She just plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. She didn't even care who saw her or what they said. She just wanted to cry in peace. She didn't even look up when someone stopped and stood right in front of her. The person squatted down and tried to look her in the eye. It was Draco.  
  
"G...g...go...a...a...away...sob...M...M...Malfoy." She sobbed. "I...I...a...am...n...not...in...t...the...m...mood."  
  
"No, no, no. I'm not here to make fun of you. I agree with you. That Hufflepuff has no right to tell you what to do." Draco charmed. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I think you are very brave to stand up to them like that. And I like snow. Lots of it. She shouldn't have gotten all upset about those stupid candles."  
  
Mêlée turned into him and cried into his shirt. Draco put his arms around her and let her cry, trying very hard to be kind and charming. "It's alright," he said.  
  
"I...I...w...wish...w...we...were...n...normal." She sobbed. "I...w...wish...w...we...c...could...g...go...b...back...t...to...S...Salem. I...w...wish...that w...we...didn't...h...have...t...these...p...powers. I...j...just...w...want...to...b...be...n...normal."  
  
Draco listened intently to her sobs, catching the important tidbits, and thinking about the news he could send to his...friends. "Maybe you can come spend the holidays with my mom and I. I can send a letter and leave within a couple days if you'd like." He offered, gentlemanly.  
  
Mêlée stopped crying and lifted her head from his chest. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You could spend a week or so away from here and your sisters. Maybe it would do you some good." Draco said.  
  
"Why are you being so nice? What's in it for you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I admire what you did back there. But I don't want to hate your sisters forever." Malfoy reasoned.  
  
"Oh." Mêlée whispered. "Well, tell you what. I'll think about it and I'll let you know tomorrow." She said as she stood up and away from him.  
  
"Alright. Whatever you want." He stood up to face her. "Goodnight." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight." Then she turned around and went up to her dormitory. She didn't get much sleep that night even though she was exhausted. She spent the entire time crying or thinking about what Draco had said. 'Should I go?' she thought to her self. 'I would be nice to get away for a little while. I mean I am eighteen, I really don't have to ask my parents...I'll go see them tomorrow.'  
  
Mêlée has just fallen asleep when she heard the rosters that lived out behind Hagrid's hut. Giving up any hope of getting anymore sleep she got up and got dressed. No one else was up yet, they were probably the smarter ones. No one had to do anything because it was a holiday. She quietly made her way down to the Great Hall.  
  
The weather outside was dreadful. Snow blew wildly and Mêlée vaguely wondered it that was her fault. Maybe her tantrum yesterday had caused the violent weather? But she soon dismissed the thought when she ran into someone. It was Professor Ashkevron.  
  
"Professor? I'm sorry; I was caught up in my own thoughts. I'm sorry." She rambled  
  
"It's alright." He answered with a smile. Mêlée's heart melted just like every other girl who had seen his smile. "Are you alright? You seem kinda distracted. You usually aren't like that."  
  
"I'm fine, Professor." Mêlée answered, then she noticed the extreme amount of snow on his robes and in his hair. "May I ask why you were out it that?" she pointed to the blizzard.  
  
He brushed some more snow off his robes. "I was taking care of 'Fandles. Why are you up this early?"  
  
"Oh, I was just headed to the Great Hall for breakfast before anyone else got up." She answered.  
  
"Namely your sisters." He stated.  
  
"You think yesterday was my fault, don't you?" she demanded.  
  
"No I don't think it was all your fault. Your sisters had a lot to do with it." He reasoned but she had already taken off down the hall and into the Great Hall.  
  
She stopped when she got to the Great Hall but she didn't stay long. Picking up a bagel, she made her way down to her parents' room and prayed to Merlin that they would take her side for once. She stopped in front of the painting of the four girls. Three were still asleep but one, Michele, was awake.  
  
"Ah, you've had the first big fight haven't you?" Michele asked sympathetically.  
  
"What do you know about it?" Mêlée demanded, her anger rising again. Were the portraits against her too?  
  
"Only that you think that everybody is against you and that you are considering an invitation by a Slytherin." Michele replied. "I'm not going to try and tell you what to do. All I have to say is be careful. Think things through before you act or make judgments. If you don't, things will get really ugly. Just trust me. Password?"  
  
Mêlée hesitated before supplying the password. Her parents were in the common room getting ready to leave for work. "Mêlée!" her mother cried and rushed to hug her daughter.  
  
"Good morning." Mêlée greeted.  
  
"How are you, dear?" her mother asked.  
  
"We heard about what happened yesterday." Her father came up to her.  
  
"And?" Mêlée dodged.  
  
"Are you alright?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Mêlée answered.  
  
"Have you talked to them yet?" Chris asked.  
  
"Why would I want to? They won't listen to me anyway." Mêlée broke away from her mother and walked to stare into the fireplace.  
  
"Sure they will. Why don't you give them a chance?"  
  
"Why should I? They don't give me the same courtesy." Mêlée all but yelled.  
  
"Calm down, sweetheart. We aren't yelling at you, just calm down. You are overreacting." Chris stated.  
  
"Cleo started it, not me. Her and her stupid candles. And Curania and A'lira taking her side. I hate them!" she ranted.  
  
"Now, Mêlée..." Katherine reasoned.  
  
"NO! I'M TIRED OF EVERYBODY TAKING THEIR SIDES. WHY CAN'T ANYBODY TAKE MY SIDE FOR ONCE." With that Mêlée ran from the common room and all the way to the Slytherin Dormitory. 


	26. Chapter 26 She's Gone

Chapter 26  
She's Gone...  
  
The next morning Cleo, Curania, and A'lira were summoned to Dumbledore's office after breakfast. They stood in front of the Griffin statue for a few minutes trying to figure out the password then it opened by itself. Reluctantly they climbed the spiral staircase to the door to Dumbledore's office. Inside were their parents, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Jason and Rosalind, and Dumbledore, of course.  
  
"Come in, Mademoiselles Black." Dumbledore greeted, summoning three chairs. "Sit." They obeyed immediately, still confused.  
  
"Where's Mêlée?" Cleo asked, a little worried.  
  
"That is why you are here, Miss black." It was Snape that spoke. The girls stared at him then back at their parents.  
  
"What happened?" A'lira inquired.  
  
"Your sister, it seems, has taken off." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"What!" All three of the sister exclaimed.  
  
"It seems that she has taken an offer up to visit with the Malfoy family for the holidays." Snape stated.  
  
"While your sister is eighteen and a legal adult and can make her own decisions she failed to inform anyone of her intentions. Professor Snape overheard a conversation that a couple of portraits were having outside the Slytherin common room." Professor McGonagall looked really worried even though Mêlée wasn't even in her house.  
  
"Honestly, what's the problem? She's old enough to take care of herself. Besides Lucius Malfoy is in Azakban. He can't hurt her." Curania stated.  
  
"True, but Miss Black, Voldemort is very interested in you and your sisters. If he can get his hands on one of you, it could mean the end of the world. Even though there is Potter, Voldemort knows that you are friends of Potter and may decide to use you to get to him or Dumbledore." Snape explained.  
  
"But what are we suppose to do?" Katherine asked, her voice full of tears. Chris reached over and took his wife's hand in his, calming her somewhat.  
  
"There is not much that we can do." Jason replied.  
  
"Then why are we here!" Cleo shouted, rising quickly from her chair, whirling around to face him. "What was the point in bringing us here if you are going to just tell us 'Your sister has run away and there's nothing anyone can do about it!'"  
  
"She will be back in less than two weeks. When she returns we need to keep a close eye on her and Malfoy. And until then we need to be prepared for anything. If anything more unusual than normal happens report it to myself, Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore explained then dismissed them.  
  
Everyone went absently through each day for a week and despite the alternating drenching rain and blowing snow it was a rather uneventful week. There wasn't much to do since almost everyone had left for the holidays. Christmas came and went with the exchange of gifts all around. Cleo, Curania, and A'lira received a couple books from their parents and Hermione, some candy and odd things from Fred and George's store from Harry and Ron. Curania disappeared for a couple hours Christmas afternoon and returned to the Great Hall with Julian. A stunning sapphire and diamond necklace hung around her neck. Her sisters and friends jokingly picked fun at her for the rest of the day.  
  
Despite the general melancholy mood that seemed to settle over everyone, all went well. As the end of the week drew close tension began to build as everyone anticipated Mêlée's return. She just showed up that morning as if nothing had happened. It was Saturday and everyone had gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast when she just walked in and sat down to eat. Curania and A'lira had to visibly and forcibly hold Cleo back from plummeting her sister.  
  
Mêlée was silent for most of the next couple of days. She only spoke when spoken to or when absolutely necessary. She gave no or little inclination to her experience in the Malfoy's household and this worried everyone at Hogwarts. Slowly students began returning from their holiday vacations and the Slytherins seemed to be the first to arrive.  
  
Dumbledore called all of the professors, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cleo, Curania, and A'lira to his office about three days before the end of the winter holidays. "I have gathered you all here because I have some reason to believe that there will be some sort of attack on Hogwarts itself before the end of the Holidays. We need to be prepared to defend ourselves and the younger students."  
  
"Sir, shouldn't Mêlée be here as well. She should be in on this as well." A'lira stated.  
  
"I do not like to think of it, my dear, but..." Dumbledore was cut off.  
  
"Your sister has had an audience with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He has persuaded her to help him in this attack." Snape spat.  
  
Cleo jumped to her feet. "You lie! Mêlée would never..."  
  
"Miss Black, please calm down. We all are surprised but we need to keep our heads if we are to save ourselves and all the innocent students here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore soothed.  
  
"If we are attacked," Harry spoke up. "How are we supposed to stand a chance?"  
  
"There are secret underground tunnels that run the length of Hogwarts' property and open out again at a secret and safe location." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"But He probably already knows about them!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"He might, Mr. Weasley, but the tunnels were built by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Very special and very powerful spells were placed on all entrances and several places in between that weed out the evil and let the innocent pass. These tunnels were built in retaliation of Salazar Slytherin's leaving and his Chamber of Secrets. While the tunnels have not been used for several hundreds of years it is rumored that a monster equal to that in the Chamber guards several checkpoints throughout the tunnels." Dumbledore explained.  
  
The teens just stared at him while the professors just nodded. Obviously they had heard the tales while the teenagers had never heard even a whisper before. "That's not in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Amazing there is something that Know-It-All-Miss-Granger didn't know. Lets put that in Hogwarts: A History." Snape laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Severus, we do not have the time for your snide remarks." Professor Ashkevron snapped. "What we need now is how to prepare for the attack." They spent the next two hours planning strategy and escape routes. Finally as Dumbledore was about to dismiss the rather large group of people, Jason and Rosalind spoke up. "We request four all four sisters to come to one last lesson at eight tomorrow morning." He stated.  
  
"Do you think that wise?" Snape asked. "No one is sure what young Miss Black knows. It may not be a good idea to put anyone in a situation were our knowledge of You-Know-Who's plans might leak out." He reasoned.  
  
"Your concerns are well understood. However, it is not certain that she knows anything. One more lesson that is all I ask." With that he and Rosalind just got up and left without even waiting to hear what anyone else said.  
  
"Well that's that now isn't it." Dumbledore said. "Girls, if you would please inform your sister about the lesson in the morning, I would be grateful. However, please refrain from any mention of this meeting no matter what." 


	27. Chapter 27 Is this Goodbye?

Chapter 27  
Is this Goodbye?  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the three sisters wandered the halls of Hogwarts only half-looking for Mêlée. It was difficult not to talk about the things discussed in the Headmaster's office. Ron was in near physical pain while trying to keep his mouth shut but some how he managed to remain silent. They chatted about nothing while searching the castle for the fourth sister.  
  
They found her in a nearly deserted section of the library reading a book about the History of the Magical World. She didn't even look up, as they got closer. They all took seats around the empty table.  
  
"Hi, Mêlée!" Ron exclaimed in his best cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi." She answered, monotone.  
  
"Where have you been lately?" A'lira asked.  
  
"Around."  
  
"Are you alright, sis?" Curania inquired.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Mêlée...I'm...sorry. About the fight we had. It was stupid and I wanted to say sorry before but you left and I didn't get a chance." Cleo blurted. Mêlée slowly set down her book and stared at her sister.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I was trying to find you and tell you the day you left. I shouldn't have said any of the things I said. I hope you'll forgive me." Cleo rambled. Mêlée looked as if she was thinking it over for a few minutes.  
  
"You forgive me and I'll forgive you. Fair?" They all gave a short laugh, receiving a few 'Shhhh's' and deathly glares from various people.  
  
"Agreed." Cleo and Mêlée said as one and gave each other a hug. "Jason and Rosalind want us to come in for a lesson in the morning..." the sisters and friends talked until they got too loud and Madam Pince made them all leave.  
  
The next morning the four sisters met in front of Dungeon number 4. Together they entered the usually dark, dank, and cold dungeon that was now bright and warm. A fire blazed in the fireplace and all seemed to be in harmony. Jason and Rosalind were sitting in their normal chairs in front of the fire. In between the two chairs was a new coffee table that had never been there before. A large chest sat on top of the table.  
  
Jason gave a wolfish grin and instructed them to stand before him. "I had you come here today not for a lesson exactly, but to give each of you something." He paused. "All four of you are the greatest students I could have ever taught and you have come an extremely long way from where you were several months ago. You are all strong and able young witches and I am very proud of all four of you." he looked around at the four girls standing before him. "You will be faced with difficult times ahead. You will have to work together and with Harry Potter to defeat Lord Voldemort when the time comes. However there is nothing more I can teach you."  
  
Gasps escaped from all four girls. "But..."  
  
"I have taught you everything I can, but there is one last thing I want to give you." he said and opened the chest. He reached inside the chest and produced a beautiful leaf-shaped amber pendant on a gold chain. He walked in front of A'lira and said. "A'lira, you have come a long way from the timid little girl you were just a few months ago. You have learned to be confident in your abilities and powers. You, like the earth, are the most grounded of your sisters. Never let yourself regress back to what you were before. Remain as grounded and strong as you are. Be the one that holds everything together, Hold your sisters together and you will survive." A'lira bowed her head and let Jason fasten the gold chain around her neck.  
  
He turned back to the chest and picked up another necklace. This time it was a prefect sapphire whirlwind on a silver chain. He turned to Curania and gave her a smile. "Curania, my dear. You are the one that lights joy in everyone's heart. You are always so calm and gentle and peaceful. You were the first of your sisters to understand the task and dangers set ahead of you and the first to grasp your powers with a firm hand. You are the one that everyone underestimates and that is their downfall and your strength. Use that power you hold over your enemies and you will succeed. Keep you self-esteem at a healthy level and you will triumph in all things." Curania followed her sister's example and bowed her head, allowing the necklace to be slipped around her neck.  
  
The next necklace he brought out of the chest was a brilliant ruby in the shape of a flame hanging from a stunning gold chain. "Cleo, my sweet, fiery, Cleo. I don't like to choose favorites but in your case I have to make an exemption. You are like a daughter to me more so than your sisters. Maybe it is because of the fact that we share powers over the same element. Whatever it is I am very proud of you. You are strong. Just like your sisters. You are also powerful and may posses one of the more deadly elements. All you need to learn now is to control your temper better. If you don't it could mean the downfall of not only yourself, or your sisters but also the entire wizarding world. Fight to stay calm and level-headed and all should go as well as expected." With that he slipped her necklace around her neck.  
  
Then he pulled the last necklace out of the chest. The dazzling emerald was shaped into a perfect teardrop and hung from a silver chain. "Mêlée, I am sorry that our lessons together have to come to an end. There is so much I could teach you. So much you could learn. But unfortunately we so not have the time. I have taught you enough so that you can learn the rest on your own. You are a very powerful witch, Mêlée, a very powerful one. These powers can be very dangerous if used in the wrong way. You must be extremely careful that you only use your powers for the good of the wizarding world and if that fails follow your heart. Do not let anyone trick you into doing something that goes against everything that you believe in, everything that you have worked tirelessly for. Don't let anyone fool you or force you into something that you know you will regret." He paused. "You are a very special girl, Mêlée, I wish you the best of luck in what comes your way." He slipped the necklace around her neck and stepped back to look at all four of the girls.  
  
"These necklaces are the focal points and gems of your individual elements. Amber: Earth, Sapphire: Air, Ruby: Fire, Emerald: Water. These pedants are items of protection and to help you find your path in life. Use them wisely for they can be dangerous to all in the wrong hands. But in yours they could save the world." He paused. "There is nothing more I can teach you. Your lessons are over and I fear that I will not see any of you again." After a few tears and hugs from both Jason and Rosalind, they were dismissed. Solemnly they walked back up to the main floors of the castle.  
  
AN: I know it's been a while since I updated but I've put up two chapters and I hope you like them. I wrote and rewrote them at least twice. Please Review and tell me what you think. I don't know if you like it or hate it unless you tell me. Thank you.  
  
HermioneMarie 


End file.
